A sample of courage
by omegaalpha000
Summary: After losing her first fight with her sister, Hinata Hyuga felt like a failure because of the allegations of her clan, and she felt it would always be a failure and should surrender, but after a blond child of a rescue attempt bullies, she began to see things differently, if he shows courage in adversity, why not her?
1. You save me

**A sample of courage.**

 **WARNING READ THIS FIRST: First of all, the characters and all the elements of Naruto not belong to me, unfortunately they are property of Masashi Kishimoto, and I say unfortunately because anyone can make this story better than him.**

 **The reason for my previous statement is because I discovered why the story of Masashi has so many plot holes, failure of character development, and most importantly, the terrible execution of history, those details will be in a section that is in the end of each episode, and I realize now that the name of this section will upset all the fans of Masashi Kishimoto but is the phrase that best serve to describe it, because the reason that ruined his own story is incredibly stupid.**

 **Second, I am Mexican, and my native language is Spanish, and for that reason if you found problems with my orthography and grammar, please, tell me in the comments, to make the necessary corrections.**

 **This is one of 2-story I'm doing and I try to publish these two stories at the same time, this story is naruhina, and the other one is a narusaku story and I recommend to fans of these couples to read the two stories even if you hate the other couple, because later you will understand why that's important.**

 **Summary: After losing his first fight with his sister, Hinata Hyuga felt like a failure because of the allegations of her clan, and she felt it would always be a failure and should surrender, but after a blond child of a rescue attempt bullies, he began to see things differently, if he shows courage in adversity, why not her?**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga felt shattered today at the age of 9 years, Hinata by orders of her father and clan council should have a duel with her 4 year old sister Hanabi, she wants to be a strong kunoichi and strong to defend ninja everyone loves, wanted that since her mother died, however, she didn't want to hurt her sister, but that did not care for the council or her father and what happened even to her sister, the loss was terrible, she saw her father leave the dojo without even looking, she saw the disappointment on his face, that was pretty demoralizing, she didn't learn the techniques of Juuken as quickly as the council demanded, she never received a compliment by learn a new technique, it was just treated as a disappointment and a disgrace to the clan, it was sad for her, more because today reaffirmed that by your defeat.

She could not bear the sadness of that defeat, began to cry, "Hinata-sama" said Ko, his bodyguard, who was the only one who stayed in the dojo after the fight, Hinata in an impulsive act, she gave Ko hit with a Juuken's strike in the stomach knocking the breath from the lungs, and she ran as fast as possible to the dojo and Hyuga compound "Hi... na... ta... sa... ma..." Ko said while trying to gain breath, Hinata hear Ko's worried voice, but she don't care, she wanted to be far away from the clan council, far from his father, far from the clan, she didn't care where she go, she just wanted to go as far as possible, where no one despise her, running and blinded by tears, not realized where she was, until she ended up colliding with 3 older children, even worse, she saw that due to its collision with these children had thrown the ice cream of one of them, the children Angered dragged the helpless girl to a small clearing in the forest for adults not to see.

"Hey you!" Yelled the boy who had thrown his ice cream, "I-I'm sorry," said the frightened child, "Look, she's a Hyuga" said one of the bullies, "it's true, she has those eyes" said the second, "I think she is Neji's cousin" said the third as he watched the girl, "maybe she's as arrogant as him" again said the first "people of noble families always have a personality so cocky" he said again another bullies "I-I-I'm not li-li-like them" a scared Hinata said while trying to escape "Where are you going?" said the bully caught the girl before she could escape, "trying to get away without apologizing, Have you no shame" said another child, "she angered me" said one of the bullies as he forced the girl to kneel "apologize girl," said one, "and do it well" said another "apologize" said the last "sorry" said Hinata softly "That was pathetic" said the first "do it again" the second said "and do it right this time" said the third, "I'm sorry * sob * sorry * sob * sorry" said the poor girl sobbing.

Hinata didn't know what to do, she doesn't feel able to fight against them, 'they are bigger, they are 3 and I'm alone, perhaps the clan is right, maybe I am a failure, maybe I should just give up and be sent to the branch family, perhaps Neji Nii-san was right, and I can't fight fate, maybe I'm fated to be a failure for life'. All these thoughts were traveling at high speed inside the head of Hinata in just a few seconds.

"Stop" said someone who was coming out of the bushes to attract the attention of bullies and girl kneeling "Who are you?" Said one of the bullies "Oh! It's that kid, he is that good for nothing that everybody hates because he's always causing trouble" said the second "Ah! is "it"" end up saying the third and the three began to laugh, she recognized the blond boy, she saw every time that child away each leaving the mansion next to his bodyguard, Hinata always saw that child, sometimes just screaming, sometimes making pranks to some people, and others just she saw a face in him that reflected sadness and loneliness, and whenever asked to Ko about that boy and why he was always alone, she only received evasive, that rather diminish her curiosity only grew more and more.

"I'm not 'it'! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha, do not forget" the boy said with confidence "Hokage?" shouted the 3 children in unison before they laughing by the ridicule claims of the pariah of the village, Hinata looked surprised at the blond boy by that statement 'How can someone who has been treated so badly craved something so big?' thought the girl "Someone like you can't become that!" said one of the bullies as he gave the boy a punch so hard shooting little blond down, however as soon as fall, Naruto got up and even with the pain of the blow and wiping his face, "So you want to fight?" said the same bully who knocked him down "well, but do not go crying after" Naruto said as he was making a hand seal "that seal is ..." one of them said "bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said with force "NO WAY" the bullies said in unison as a cloud of smoke formed and dissipated, a Naruto clone appeared, but this clone looked terrible, pale, weak and almost seemed to be dying as he slowly fell to the ground, after falling this clone disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

Bullies looked surprised at first fearing receive a ninja attack, but seeing that weak clone, the fear disappeared making 3 bullies began to laugh uncontrollably "That was ridiculous" said one of them while laughing, and taking advantage of the distraction, Naruto lunged to bully to the ground, "you lowered your guard fool! I will definitely Hokage me, and show them all," said the blond as he hit the bulling lying on the ground, "Hey stupid, you are underestimating us," said the other 2 bullies while they took away the blond boy was on top of his partner, knocking him to the ground and beating him between the 3.

Hinata was surprised seeing the blond boy who was starting to get a beating, 'Why is he helping me? Why keep fighting even if is he in a clear disadvantage against them? This child is not a bad person, then why do people hate him so much? He's trying to protect me' were the thoughts that passed through Hinata's head as she watched the boy was struggling against the three bullies who were hit him in the floor, and that even with a clear disadvantage, the child was still trying to fight them, then, a word of her mother in her deathbed began to resonate in her head.

* * *

 _"Hinata, my daughter" said a woman in bed to a 6 year old girl who despite her young age, she knew she was listening to the last words of his beloved mother "promise me that you will become a strong kunoichi, you will make you strong to fight to protect the people you love, your sister, your cousin Neji, and those who are dear to you, well you fight to defend others, especially if those people mean something to you, fight to protect those who love without flinching, without surrender, promise me daughter" said the woman as she gently stroked her daughter's hair "I promise, mother."_

* * *

'He's trying to save me even when it is obvious that he can't win, he is not bigger, stronger, and more agile than those 3 children, but he is still trying, I have to get up, to protect someone precious to me, 'that he gave Hinata a feeling of confidence that she had never felt before in her life, she got up, she activate your byakugan making the seals and placed in Juuken posture to fight, ready to strike and taking advantage of the bullies were busy with Naruto, Hinata attacked one of them while he was off guard, and with great speed, she apply strikes in both arms of one of them effectively and quickly, paralyzing both arms to the shoulders, while the first one was screaming in pain, the other 2 focused their attention on the Hyuga girl "so you also want to fig..." but he couldn't finish the sentence because he was hit from Naruto who used the distraction to attack, and while the third was trying to hit Naruto, received a fierce attack from Hinata leaving him also paralyzed both of his arms, and leaving only one standing, the third was starting to bleed from the mouth, through the blow dealt by Naruto previously, watching the 3 now they were at a disadvantage and that Naruto and Hinata were prepared to continue fighting, bullies chose the intelligent output and flee as pussies, "THAT'S IT, RUN COWARDS!" Naruto shouted as hard as both childrens sat, Hinata by fatigue and Naruto the pain from the beating.

Hinata could only smile at the irony of the situation, she finished rescuing the boy who intended to rescue her, but no matter, she was happy because she could not only protect him, also by the fact that seeing the child's actions She could tell he wasn't a bad person, "Are you okay?" said the boy turned to her "y-y-y-yes" Hinata said shyly to her savior, "good, I was on my way to lunch when I hear you cry, Why those kids attacked a blind girl?" The boy said as Hinata give a look of surprise, blind? she has good vision, then she realized that Naruto probably didn't know the byakugan "No, I'm not blind, I am a member of the Hyuga clan, and we have a doujutsu, the byakugan (white eye)" Hinata said "oh, I had heard of civilians about the Hyuga clan, they say that their eyes have a creepy look" Naruto said making Hinata started looking down thinking that the boy would hate her, "but your eyes aren't, the Yours are pretty, and have a nice lavender tone" Naruto said as Hinata blushed slightly, 'he thinks my eyes are beautiful' thought Hinata, "and those moves you did were awesome, You could teach me?," asked Naruto excited "I'm sorry, I can't, my taijutsu can only be taught to members of the Hyuga clan, and even if I could teach you, you must have the Byakugan to use it" Hinata said as she saw the Naruto's disappointment face as she let out a small giggle that lifted the mood of the hyperactive blond, "Well, never mind, these movements were amazing, must be the best doing those techniques," said Naruto, making Hinata's face showed a clear sadness "Did I say something wrong?" asked the child while watching the sad face of the small Hyuga, "No, not that, re-re-really, I ..." before she could speak more, a loud growl was heard, the sound coming from Naruto's stomach, "sorry, as I said I was on my way to lunch," said the blond boy scratching back of the head, the child's behavior made Hinata giggle, Naruto was happy to see that the girl didn't run away from him, 'maybe she wants to be my friend' he thought, in that moment he had an idea, "Hey, will you come with me?" Naruto said as he stood and stretched his hand to her, "Yes, I-I-I do" Hinata said little shy but still showing a smile as he helped her to rise, "Okay, let's go... uh..." Naruto said a little nervous, because he had forgotten to ask her name. "Hinata. Hyuga Hinata" Hinata said nervously watching the child, "nice to meet you Hinata-chan, I am ..." "Uzumaki Naruto" said Hinata surprising the blond boy, seeing his face, Hinata only a small giggle, "you said your name when you arrived to defend myself against these bullies" Hinata said with a smile, "Oh, right... well, let's go then" Naruto said and he surprisingly took Hinata's hand making her blush as they started walking.

* * *

Walking through the commercial district, people began to observe, some with obvious concern, as if something terrible was about to happen, but what surprised Hinata were the glares that pointed directly to Naruto, as they passed between the people, Hinata heard people gossiping about what they were seeing "oh no, That girl is in danger!" "Someone approach and save her!" "Is not that the girl heiress of the Hyuga clan" "oh my, Maybe "it" will be controlling her?" "Oh my God! Someone to save them from ..." "ssshhhh, we shouldn't say that," and various other talks were going on around them as they continued their way to their destination, these conversations were with him making Hinata's curiosity about Naruto grew even more, 'Why say all those horrible things? Why does everyone hate him? He isn't a bad person, I mean yeah, I saw him make some pranks, but that's no reason enough for people to hate him so much, he… he is my hero' Hinata thought as she blushed a little, 'one bad person had not tried to save me' Hinata out of her thoughts as she watched Naruto and saw an obvious sadness on his face, she lift your mood for him by squeezing his hand harder, causing she took his attention "Don't worry, I'll be by your side" Hinata achieving those simple words make Naruto smile again.

The walk was a bit long but eventually arrived at the Ichiraku's restaurant, and upon entering, Hinata saw that the 2 people attending the place, unlike the others, they received Naruto with a smile, "welcome Naruto, I see you brought someone else with you, "the man who was cooking said. "Oh, how cute at that age and Naruto got a girlfriend," said the teenager was cleaning the table so that the two children had a blush, "she's not my girlfriend Ayame Nee-chan, she's ..." Naruto could finish the sentence fearing that Hinata hated the end of that sentence, luckily for him, Hinata knew what he thought and ended the phrase for him "we-we're just friends, we met a few hours ago," said a shy and blushing Hinata, Naruto was surprised she finished the sentence for him, but at the same time was very happy, for the first time in his life he had someone to call friend, "she is Hyuga Hinata, and I rescue her from some older kids who were bothering her," Naruto said proudly as he scratched back of the head, "Well, she finished rescuing me after those bullies were above me, she used those great movements that paralyzed the arms of two of them," said Naruto as they sat in the chairs, Hinata was surprised, it was the first time someone said she was good fighting, always when came to learn the techniques of the clan, Hinata only was belittled because she couldn't learn Juuken's techniques as fast as she need "a Hyuga girl, I'm surprised you did a friend of a girl who belongs to a noble clan, Naruto" Teuchi said with a smile, "Well, what will your order?" "Give me pork ramen" very happy Naruto said. "Miso ramen to me," Hinata said in the kitchen, Teuchi began to prepare the child's order of ramen, and Ayame was approached Naruto," Naruto, today will not serve you more than 2 bowls" Ayame said quietly, and laughing of Naruto's reaction. To Naruto those words were horrible, being a great ramen addict he is, naturally Naruto knelt down and begged Ayame to not being punished of that way, Ayame came to him "I do it this to you don't show your bad manners to Hinata. She is from a noble clan of Konoha, you don't want Hinata hate you by your bad manners, Do you?" said Ayame in Naruto's ear so Hinata would not hear, Naruto understanding the situation, decided to accept what Ayame said, if having less bowls of ramen was the price to pay to keep his new friend, it was a price he would be willing to pay, "Well, while they prepare us the ramen, can you tell me how it was that you were attacked by those bullies" Naruto said to Hinata and she felt some uncomfortable, but although she met Naruto just an hour ago, she felt she could tell him what happened "You will see, it all started this morning when...

* * *

Ko was surprised by what happened, after seeing Hinata losing battle against his younger sister, Ko saw Hinata began to shed tears, "Hinata-sama" said Ko while the distraught girl approached, but suddenly, for an impulsive Hinata attack, Ko took a hit of Juuken from the girl that take to the air all at once, immediately afterwards, Hinata ran to the door away of the bodyguard. "Hi... na... ta... sa... ma..." Ko said while trying to catch his breath, but she don't listen, she ran through the halls of losing the Hyuga's compound.

When Ko caught his breath go directly to the room of the Hyuga heiress to try to lift the spirits of her, recovered from the attack Ko went to search her room, only to see that Hinata was not there, this worried Ko, if something bad happened to Hinata, Ko would be seriously punished. since the failed kidnapping attempt of Hinata held during its third birthday by part of Kumo, Hiashi gave Ko the duty to be Hinata's bodyguard for being the most loyal member of the branch family, if anyone found out that Hinata was not in the mansion, Ko perhaps would be punished by activating the "caged bird seal," he had to find Hinata as soon as possible.

Leaving the compound and quickly activating his Byakugan start the search, the first thing he found in the pursuit of Hyuga heiress were 3 children scurrying, but more surprising was that with his active byakugan, he saw that 2 of them had the Tenketsu's arms closed, characteristic of victims of a Juuken's technic, taking that as a clue, he approached them and stopped them, "Tell me what happened to you," Ko said with a tone that show little patience, frightened the children confessed what happened to Hinata, but Ko concern increased to hear that the Uzumaki child had arrived and had fought with the children, "where this happen?" Ko asked to the bullies and they told them where this happen, and after receiving the information, Ko hurried to search the place, afraid that their situation was now worse than before.

One of the orders that Ko received from Hinata's father when he was assigned as her bodyguard, was that under no circumstances Hinata was approaching the Uzumaki boy, which until then, he try to follow to the letter, Ko made sure Hinata was away of the boy when he appeared close, what he did was leave the place as soon as possible with Hinata, if Hiashi discovered that her daughter had been near the Uzumaki boy, he would be tortured with the "caged bird seal" for several days and had no doubt that Hiashi himself would do that personally. Now more urgently he had to find her.

* * *

"... But my little sister won the fight because I didn't want to hurt her, and for that reason I escape from the compound, I don't set where I was running, and I crash with these children, and as they thought I was like as the other members of my clan, they wanted to humiliate me * sob * but I don't try to defend myself, because I am weak * sob *" telling her story to Naruto, as he finished their bowls of ramen, Hinata saw Naruto very angry, 'I knew it, Now he's going to hate me' said Hinata and she waited an insult from Naruto and tell them to forget their friendship "YOU ARE NOT WEAK!" Naruto shouted, leaving Hinata surprised, "You are not weak! if you were then you can´t be able to help me in the fight, and you wouldn't have been able to help me beat those bullies, never say again that you are weak, because you're not, you're giving up easily, this is different, if someone tells you you're weak, do not listen them" Naruto said looking straight into Hinata's eyes, which left her without words, she simply began to shed tears of happiness, and nodded with a new look, "You have to promise me you'll never say you're weak, you return to never doubt yourself, and don't will surrender, understood Hinata-chan" Naruto said with conviction to Hinata, "I promise Naruto-kun" she said with equal conviction, Teuchi coughed for the 2 children remember they were still in the middle of the restaurant which made when they realized were they are to finish red from embarrassment by the scene they had done, Teuchi smiled as Ayame just laughed about the reactions of both children.

After the situation calmed, Naruto insisted on paying both bills, to which Teuchi said today paid the house, to celebrate Naruto had a new friend. Leaving Ichiraku, Naruto and Hinata walked back holding hands as they walked, both talked about the fact that soon enter the academy to become ninjas, what they wished they could finish in the same class and train together to become shinobis.

As they walked, Hinata noticed that back the glares of the villagers towards Naruto, this time, Naruto was tolerating those looks thanks to Hinata stood beside him but Naruto felt concern for the way his hand clenched, Hinata again to arouse their curiosity, returning to the question, why everyone hated Naruto? But she came out of those thoughts when she get to hear a familiar voice "HINATA-SAMA" the voice of her bodyguard sound, Ko focused Juuken attack to Naruto to loosen it to her, and the hyperactive blond flew by the air, as soon as Ko saw that Naruto was on the ground he didn't think twice and took Hinata's hand "we have to return quickly to the compound Hinata-sama" Ko said as he pulled Hinata while resisting this "but Ko-san, he..." "You should not get involved with him Hinata-sama" Ko said as they left the place, and they had lost sight of Naruto, if not were because she saw the sad look of Naruto.

For Naruto, this was nothing new, he had already lived that before, when he seemed to have a friend to play and talk, at some point reached a parent of his new friend, and they walked away from him, and when he saw again the boy didn't want to bring him back in your life, it has happened many times, and today that wouldn't be the exception. Naruto would probably see her again at the academy, and probably she will tell him to stay away from her, 'Well, it was good while it lasted' he thought as he watched he believed would be his new friend away.

Hinata saw in the eyes of Naruto sadness and loneliness, the same look he had when she saw him in the distance, the same look of pain with which she began to get curious about it, curiosity that gave her a question, but never an answer, at any other time she had resigned to Ko's words, but now she couldn't leave Naruto alone, 'He rescued me just now, it is time for me to rescue him,' in a fast-moving Hinata activate your Byakugan, and with his free hand she hit a blow to Ko's forearm hard enough to drop his hand and being herself, Hinata ran quickly toward Naruto, "HINATA-SAMA" shouted a surprised Ko, its the second time he had been beaten by the heiress of his clan, Hinata ignoring the words of Ko, ran to Naruto and bent to hug him hard, everyone in the area were more than surprised, especially Naruto himself.

Ko approached Hinata even with his sore arm, worried about the clan heiress, Ko didn't understand why she was behaving that way, but the more he approached, Hinata hugged stronger Naruto "Hinata-sama, I don't know what's happening, but you must get away from that kid in this inst..." "WHY?" shouted Hinata before Ko finished, leaving him and all present speechless" WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM? GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY SHOULD I GET AWAY FROM HIM! TELL ME, WHENEVER I SAW HIM TO THE DISTANCE, YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME STAY AWAY FROM HIM, AND THOUGH I ALWAYS ASKED THE REASON, I NEVER GOT A REPLY, GIVE ME A CLEAR ANSWER OF WHY SHOULD I GET AWAY FROM HIM! AND I WILL DO INMEDIATELY, "said Hinata helping Naruto to stand up of the ground, leaving Ko cornered as the villagers around, not that they had no answer to give to Hinata, but because they couldn't say it, thanks to a law punishable by death by order of the Hokage, Ko had to invent something fast for Hinata yo stay away from him, without mentioning "it" to Hinata, the best thing he could think of was the reputation of Naruto as a prankster but at this point, it did not seem as a convincing answer, but what was more surprised Ko, it was the sight of Hinata, a sight that showed confidence, strength and courage, something that the shy Hinata had not shown before, even she don'r stuttered when she speak, 'when Hinata-sama show all that confidence?' Ko thought, and the first thing that came to his mind was the blond boy she was hugging,' Did he be the one who is giving her that confidence? '.

A woman who seemed not to fear death sentence, began to give the answer "girl, he is dangerous, he ..." the woman couldn't finish by a man, probably her husband covered her mouth to not tell the secret, "he is a good person," said Hinata, "Naruto-kun rescued me earlier today about children bothered me and although he was losing the deal to rescue me, that's not something to make someone dangerous, he's my friend, and I will not leave him alone," said the girl, so that nobody could say anything to her will serve to stay away from Naruto, but what surprised more to Hinata, was that she was hearing a cry, that cry came from Naruto, which he was happy that she would defend him in that way, Hinata just simply hug him while Naruto was crying on her shoulder.

The villagers preferred not get more into this and all decided to move on your own things, and bring Ko turned to Hinata, seeing that he couldn't win in this situation, he took Naruto and Hinata to the park and both played together until the evening "Hinata-sama, we must return to the compound, his father probably began to worry about you," Ko said with more calm when he saw that the sun was setting, "if you like, your friend can come, after all, he need to know where you live to know where to search you" said Ko seeing now he couldn't separate them, Naruto and Hinata were happy to hear that, they looked at Ko and gave him a smile, holding hands walked together toward the Hyuga compound while Naruto was telling Ko what happened to the bullies 'if I had come for Hinata-sama before, probably I will ruined Hinata-sama's life' thought Ko while watching Hinata's smile, she didn't smile like that since her mother died, 'I hope that Hiashi-sama understand the situation '. When they reached the gates, "Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow?" Naruto said, hoping not to see this is too good to be true "yeah, tomorrow 11 o'clock in the park will be well," Hinata said as cheerfully Naruto nodded, with this they parted, and Naruto jumped for joy as she was out of sight, while Hinata was leaving happily, Ko had to worry about what he have to tell the clan leader, especially because the branch guards saw all what happened at the gate 'Hiashi-sama will kill me'.

* * *

After telling Hinata to get ready for dinner, Ko search Hiashi, and when he found him asked to speak alone in his office, 'its better to speak now to Hiashi-sama, with what happened in the commercial district he found out anyway' thought Ko to get to the office "What do you want to tell me Ko?" said Hiashi, "you will see Hiashi-sama, what happened after the fight between Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama was ..." Ko told him happened in the day, the impulsive act of Hinata, what Naruto told about his meeting with the bullies, and what happened in the commercial district of Konoha.

Hiashi was surprised to hear the story, "...and that's the story Hiashi-sama, and I apologize for being unable to carry out his orders, I will accept the punishment you ask Hiashi-sama" he said as he knelt, but contrary to Ko expected, Hiashi just sighed, "Ko, do you know why I gave you the order to keep my daughter away Uzumaki child in first place? Ko stand up to look surprised by the question, "No" was Ko's answer, "the clan council decided to move away from the child and not relate to in any way because "it", but I was opposed to that," said Hiashi leaving Ko surprised "I wanted to help the child not to have a life so miserable for his load, but thanks to Danzo, I and the other clan heads ended up hand tied to help him" Ko was surprised by the words of the Hyuga clan head, because of that, "the clan council, knowing the inevitable fate of the child, and the fact that he just waited hated by the villagers, agreed that no member of the clan relate with him, which I accepted reluctantly" Hiashi said while Ko was speechless.

"Ko, I will give my decision, but answers this first, do you hate that kid?" Said Hiashi, what Ko stood "the truth is not Hiashi-sama, I don't like your reputation as a prankster, but I can see the difference between Prison and prisoner" Ko said confidently and without hesitation, "Well, now your new order is that Uzumaki boy has my permission to be friend with my daughter, and help secretly training both, if your story is true perhaps the boy help Hinata to show your full potential," said Hiashi maintaining the 'Hyuga stare' "yes, Hiashi-sama " said Ko to Hiashi's order , "Ko, you are dismissed. "

Alone in his office, Hiashi pulled from a drawer of his desk a photo in a frame, a family portrait which he appeared alongside his death wife, Hinata standing between his parents, and a newborn Hanabi in her mother's arms "Hikari, I wish you were here, from your death has been very difficult to educate our daughters, I tried to make Hinata becomes strong, but now I see I'm using the wrong approach, the clan methods are not suitable to Hinata, she's got your kindness after all, Kushina was your best friend, and I think Hinata will help your child, Danzo ruined our chances to help him, but I think Hinata can save him' he thought as he stared at the portrait.

* * *

 **Before you read this part, as I said earlier, the title will hate you, and please read before criticizing, because the title is certainly to misunderstand.**

 **Masashi is an asshole, chapter 1: 666 Satan.**

 **Before you comment. NO, I will not say that Masashi is Satan's son, a Satanist, or that their story is made by the devil's influence, the name of this chapter because it is the reason that Masashi Kishimoto ruined his own story, You see, 666 Satan believe it or not, it's the title of a manga (known in some parts of the world as 'O-parts hunter' for very obvious reasons), and most interesting is his author, Seishi Kishimoto.**

 **To start with the obvious questions, Seishi Kishimoto? Is he a relative of Masashi Kishimoto? Yes, he is the brother of Masashi Kishimoto, more specifically, his twin brother, also mangaka and 666 Satan is one of his works, and the reason that Masashi do misuse their history and surprisingly, the reason why his story is flawed, and most importantly, the reason why this section has the title Masashi is an asshole. I mention this work because in this manga, you discover the problem of Naruto, and the reason is because in principle, Naruto & 666 Satan are the same story, different ideas, different base elements, different characters, but in the most basic, is the same story. so much so that I can tell both stories with a single review:**

 **The story is about a child who is an orphan and is treated as an outcast (Naruto Uzumaki/Jio Freed), he does not know because it is treated that way, but that does not stop him and help that child to forge a goal (to be Hokage/conquer the world), the reason he is treated as an outcast is because he has a powerful creature sealed within him (Kyubi/Satan) that everyone afraid, to advance the story he starts make friends and people gradually beginning to recognize its existence, one of his friends for wanting to complete a vengeance wants to kill him (Sasuke Uchiha/Jin), and another knew him as a psychopath (Gaara/Cross) and then became his friend . But this guy has to fight against an organization (Akatsuki/Stea and Zenom) have a secret but evil goal, but to get that goal need to catch some creatures (bijus/Angels & Demons) that are trapped in certain people (jinchurikis/gensekis) that they serve as containers of these creatures, and must enclose them in a special container (Gedou Mazu/Kabbalah and qliphoth), and interestingly the most powerful creature of all is locked inside the protagonist.**

 **In the most basic form, with one review, I explain both jobs, and I start this chapter explaining the only noticeable differences between the 2 series, in the case of Naruto, it isn't necessary to explain the basic elements of the story because all by this time you already know (jutsu, elemental continent, villages, Akatsuki, the Bijus, etc.) I will highlight only the point that it is completely based on Japanese folklore. Now, 666 Satan in this story, events are not held on a continent but an entire planet, and on this planet there are devices called O-parts, which give extraordinary abilities to those who use them, but not everyone can use the O-parts, only certain special people have the necessary powers to use them, and these people are called O-parts tactics, or by the abbreviation OPTS, and in this story, there are not one but two organizations that want to gather 10 angels and 10 demons, gathered in special containers, the Kabbalah and qliphoth (in this story, Seishi called reverse Kabbalah, but I'll use real name and if you do not believe me look it that name exists, search in Google) and getting them all, leaders of the organizations will make their dreams come true.**

 **If you wonder why the similarity in the stories, I have a theory about this, you see, I think the reason is the same story, it's because Masashi and Seishi, originally wanted to do a manga together, but when they had the basic elements the script done, they fought because both had their own ideas and items to use within the script, and because both not reached an agreement, Masashi and Seishi did their own stories on their own, I say this because the argument of plagiarism is unsustainable, Naruto began publication in 1999, and 666 Satan began in 2001, but 666 Satan end publication in 2007 while Naruto ended its publication in 2014 (I'm not counting the gaiden for reasons I'll explain later) and both stories have too many similarities.**

 **Now why nobody noticed this? Well the answer is simple, Seishi's Manga is little known, to have an idea, if you seek the 666 Satan fan fictions (look for it on this page with the name of O-parts hunter) you will find less than 30 fan fictions. Just that says that this story is almost unknown.**

 **With that in mind I will destroy the first argument of the fans who want to explain why Masashi did wrong their story, and replace it with my argument that will see more and more plausible as you progress through the comparison of the stories, and is, Masashi Kishimoto ruin your story because he prostitute his work (making merchandise, movies, video games, etc.) on the contrary, Masashi ruined his job because he didn't prostitute, Masashi sadly don't change anything about the story, and when he did, he did because the fans would give him a negative review, not because he realized that he was wrong, and the few changes he made to the script were made at a point where instead of creating positive change for the story, only created a forced and terrible plot twist, many of the plot points he had for the story, put them before time, or after time, making fans, wishing that certain events happen in the story and that Masashi had not even intended to put in first place.**

 **If you want to counter-argue what I'm writing, please seek Seishi's Manga, and read it, especially because at the end of each episode of this fan fiction (I will explain the similarities between Naruto and 666 Satan) I'll spoil Seishi's story for you to see these things in common, in fact I made a video about it on YouTube and the video is called "el final de Naruto 666 Satan," (it's in Spanish and I don't complete the English subtitles) in fact I did before I left the chapter 694 of Naruto's manga, and I will say this, that video is a resume of the similarities between the stories, and lasts 46 minutes.**


	2. The truth

**Chapter 2. Published 26/9/15.  
**  
3 years later.

The clock was ringing, and a blond boy of 12 years old got up to turn it off, that boy was Uzumaki Naruto, a big smile, and no wonder, today is the big day, the day of the graduation day most have been waiting for today will become a ninja, so he had to be more than ready, a breakfast that included milk, toast, eggs, and of course, a bowl of his special reserve instant ramen was prepared.

Naruto left his home, and at the entrance of the departmental building where he lived, 2 people were waiting for him, one of them someone very special to him, "Ko-san good morning, good morning Hinata-chan" Naruto said, "good morning Uzumaki-san" replied the bodyguard, "good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a big smile, Ko was smiling to see that picture looked between these 2 children, who walked and talked as they walked together in the academy.

Since Naruto and Hinata became friends, both became inseparable, was rare during the day while they two were not together, they played together, trained together (under the supervision of Ko), and ate together, sometimes going to Ichiraku, and a few times they would eat the cinnamon rolls Hinata loved, but when Hinata saw that Naruto's diet was almost exclusively ramen, and he explained that Ichiraku was the only business that don´t kick him out, Hinata was surprised that Naruto had a poor diet, Hinata began to give Bentos daily to eat better, and to Naruto, Hinata´s Bentos was one of the best parts of the day, he loved this Bentos, thanks to that, Hinata make Naruto started to eat healthier, Naruto grew considerably over the past three years and was 10 cm higher than Hinata, if Hinata had not done this, probably it would be one of the guys with less stature at the academy.

To Hinata, friendship was also a positive aspect, since the day she met Naruto, she put more effort into your training of Juuken, Hinata following advice and words of Naruto, started training harder, especially knowing that would have 2 types of training, the first was the one she would have with her father, though she thought her training focus only on Hanabi, Hiashi decided against the wishes of the council, would continue training their two daughters, which made every Hinata endeavor. The second workout, take along with Ko and Naruto, every day one hour before going to school, thanks to the training they learned to launch kunai and shuriken and Naruto had scrolls on techniques of taijutsu so that it could learn a style because he knew he couldnt learn the Juuken, thanks to these scrolls, developing a distinctive style of taijutsu that had the peculiarity of being highly unpredictable, which made it one of the best in terms of taijutsu it was, only surpassed by rookie of the year, Uchiha Sasuke.

Although for the 2 their friendship was something nice, to Hiashi and Ko their friendship was only the beginning of a series of problems, the first of these problems was the clan council, after hearing that the scene Hinata made in the shopping district of the village, they began to demand Hiashi to exercise his authority as head of the clan and put Hinata "the caged bird seal" in her, and moved to the branch family as punishment for breaking the restrictions have approached Naruto, unfortunately for them, Hiashi for the first time since his wife died began to act like a father, and went against the will of the council, since his twin brother Hizashi offered his life to die instead yours by the Kumo incident, began to oppose the customs of the clan, and Hiashi take advantage of every opportunity he could to piss off the council, they tried to convince every possible way, but after several attempts, finally gave up.

The Hokage was very happy with this friendship, to him the rumors about the friendship between Naruto and Hinata were the best news he had heard in a long time, and when Naruto came to visit the day after that rumors began to spread, he was surprised to see that came with the Hyuga heiress and his bodyguard, and told him as they met, the Hokage was happy, especially because interestingly, since that day the reports of Naruto making pranks about the village decreased gradually.

Ko helped Naruto to develop good use of the 3 basic techniques of academy, and although the "henge" and "Kawarimi" technique was perfectly executed, there was a jutsu which gave him problems, the "bunshin no jutsu" Naruto could not make a single decent clone, all his attempts ended in a pale, weak and dying clone, Ko to review his Byakugan active to see the problem of the technique, Hinata also saw with her Byakugan to see the problem too to the surprise of both, they saw that Naruto had huge reserves of chakra, were probably greater than those of an elite jounin, it may even be as large as those of the Hokage himself. Given this, Ko taught Naruto chakra control exercises as tree exercise and the exercise of walking on water, but even with that he could do only a decent clone.

Ko explained the situation both Hiashi and the Hokage, and explained that Naruto needed an alternative for graduation Naruto suggested Hiashi teach the "Kage Bunshin" to Naruto, taking advantage of the huge amount of chakra, but the Hokage refused to show him at least now, because of this, since it would show favoritism to the child, and it was better teach the technique when he became a Jounin, but the Hokage give a letter to his teacher for consideration not counted in the "bunshin no jutsu" explaining that he is unable to use it. This kind of permission was nothing new, last year, upon the request of Maito Gai made a special permission to do not include ninjutsu or genjutsu or a guy named Rock Lee and Naruto don't need to suffer that problem on the test.

Naruto was more than happy that at last he would graduate from the academy, and he would ensure that he would become a genin, even more that the Hokage will give special permission for that in case the examination include "bunshin no jutsu" he will not have to, thanks to Hinata´s father, and the Hokage, "ready to become ninja Hinata?" "Yes Naruto-kun finally 2 we will be shinobis" said Hinata excited "YES! I will approach more to be Hokage, and you being the great Kunoichi you want to be Hinata," Naruto said with excitement.

* * *

Arriving at the academy, they sat where always next to each other, in what came the sensei, Naruto and Hinata were talking "... and when they discovered that paint the whole Hokage's monument I was mocking them I let go of the rope and began to flee the Anbus "said Naruto as Hinata giggled, but before they could continue their conversation, the entrance burst open and two screams were heard throughout the room "COMES FIRST BILLBOARD BROW," "NOT SO FAST PORKER, I WAS HERE FIRST, "shouted Sakura and Ino at the entrance staring at each other.

Naruto and Hinata felt bad for all the other girls in the room, because all classroom girls were in love with Uchiha Sasuke, rookie of the year, the most promising ninja of this generation, and most importantly, the last member of prestigious Uchiha clan, all the girls in the class, wanted to have the last Uchiha as her boyfriend, but the two main competitors, and the worst in the group, were Yamanaka Ino and Sakura Haruno. "You know Hinata, I not envy Sasuke, nobody want be boyfriends with any girls, especially those two," whispered Naruto to Hinata o the fangirls not listen, causing Hinata let go a chuckle, fortunately for both the fight of both fangirls was so loud that even if they were talking normally, have not heard, "Naruto-kun, what kind of girls do you like yourself?" quickly Hinata hiding your face from Naruto "I don't know, is the truth, "Naruto said trying to hide an obvious embarrassment, but Hinata was happy that fast tumbling, because if he had turned, had seen that she was also blushing.

Hinata long ago began to develop some new feelings for Naruto, and although at first she did not know was that feeling, she soon realized he was starting to fall in love for Naruto, she gained confidence and self-esteem during the last 3 years but she still did not have the courage to confess those emotions to Naruto, the reason was because she feared he refused, she also has the suspicion that he still has feelings for Sakura, the reason is that long ago he began to feel something Sakura, and try to date her, but gave the tenth time, because each time he tried to even say hello, she only replied Naruto angry and sent away by a punch, although at first glance it seemed that he did not try and talk to Sakura, she felt that maybe Naruto feels nothing for her beyond friendship and still has feelings for Sakura.

Furthermore, Hinata Naruto thought maybe did not like their looks, for some time started using a huge jacket that covered her from the waist up, the reason was that she was already beginning to develop chest and his body was already taking a more feminine look, but she was beginning to be covered with shame.

* * *

 _Hinata and Naruto were finishing one of his workouts, "Okay, enough for today, rest about 10 minutes," said Ko, Hinata take advantage of that and moved to a nearby clearing where he passed the river bed to recover a little, though she finished getting used to wear his jacket even in hot weather, strenuous training left her pretty tired, taking advantage of the fact that both men were away, Hinata took off the jacket, and water was done in the face to cool off a bit once calmer, she stepped path into the lake and saw his reflection in the lake, looking at his body still in formation 'what Naruto-kun think of me? I do only sees me as a friend? Or will he see me as anything more? 'Thought Hinata as she gazed at her reflection in the lake, but she was so deep in thought that he did not realize the time, and someone went to look "Hinata-chan do you pass something? You've been away a long time, and Ko is worrying..." said Naruto, causing his words did Hinata lost the conversation and fell into the water "Hinata-chan" Naruto said who came to help Hinata out of the water, but off, Hinata realized that Naruto was staring at her, to which Hinata was somewhat flushed "I-I-I'm fine Naruto-kun, just lost concentration, that's all," said Hinata as she walked toward her jacket to keep warm as soon as possible, "o-o-okay Hinata-chan, I'll tell you in a moment Ko'll be there," Naruto said as he left the place leaving an embarrassed Hinata._

* * *

Since then Naruto under certain questions, evaded Hinata and that was worrying her.

Naruto was not taking it easy with Hinata, and your mind has been in a terrible conflict. For a time he has been starting to feel something for Hinata, something more than friendship for her, it is true that the attempt to have a date with the candidate to best kunoichi Sakura, but after his constant rejections he ceased to feel something for her. But Hinata, the story was very different, she was his first and so far only friend, she never insult him, she never discriminate him. Even he defended her, to him, Hinata was a very important person. More important than the Hokage, and more important than Iruka-sensei. She was the only person of his age by his side, and he did not want to ruin it, but that just makes you feel very concerned, especially by what happened a few months ago.

* * *

 _Hinata and Naruto were finishing one of his workouts, "Okay, enough for today, rest about 10 minutes," said Ko, while Hinata to a nearby clearing where the two will often play walked away, he sat in the shade of a leafy tree, the minutes passed, and Ko started to worry, activated Byakugan and saw Hinata stop on the lake surface "Uzumaki-san, could you go see what's taking so long Hinata-sama," Ko said Naruto who also worried crossed the bushes to find Hinata 'What about Hinata? Lately he has decided to put that jacket even in training, I do not understand why she did not want it removed, 'Naruto thought as he approached the clearing, "Hinata-chan do you pass something? You've been away a long time, and Ko is worrying ... "Naruto could not complete the sentence because he saw that Hinata was surprised and fell into the water" Hinata-chan "Naruto said as he walked her out of the water, when taken out, Naruto stared for a few seconds, he saw her for the first time without the huge jacket, 'since when Hinata is so beautiful' he thought as he watched her face flushed thinking it was because she felt cold to be wet, "I-I-I-I'm fine Naruto kun, just lost my concentration that's all, "said Hinata as she walked toward her jacket to keep warm as soon as possible," o-o-okay Hinata-chan, I'll tell you in a moment Ko'll be there", said Naruto as he left the place with a face as red as a tomato._

* * *

Although Naruto can still have a normal conversation with her, unable to get out those thoughts from his head, they have been friends for three years, he have shared a lot together these three years with her, and he did not want to ruin that. What if she does not feel the same for him? Would they still be friends? Or not even that? If she abandoned him, it would be for the worst that could happen in your life, which thought for a long time, but he had made a decision. 'I'll tell her, tonight I'll tell her I confess tonight as we celebrate our graduation'.

Fortunately for both, 2 teachers who entered them out of his thoughts, "Okay class, today we will have the graduation exam to pass the exam this year have to do the" Kawarimi "the" henge "and" bunshin no jutsu "said Iruka, Naruto would not be worried unless by permission of the Hokage, he does not have to worry about the" bunshin no jutsu, "he was ready for the exam, when he entered the academy, he wanted to graduate before, but he did not because he wanted to graduate with Hinata, so this will be his first attempt at graduation, "Okay, when you hear your name, come to the test," said Iruka while saying the first name, the first student going to take the exam, "Hinata-chan, tonight we will celebrate our graduation Ichiraku, Teuchi jii-san closed the restaurant for us to have a party just for both" Naruto said with a big smile, "Yes, Naruto-kun" said happy Hinata, "you should not miss, because I have something important I want to tell you," said Naruto with happiness, he had planned to declare Hinata in the restaurant, and asked beforehand Teuchi and Ayame to close the restaurant for privacy and declared Hinata during dinner, 'I have everything ready, nothing should go wrong' felt ready for the best day of his life, "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto rang Iruka's voice at the door, "Wish me luck," he said Naruto Hinata while Naruto entered the room.

* * *

They were leaving the academy, everyone was happy seeing their hitai-ate, including Naruto and Hinata who were with their hitai-ate with them, both happy because from the time they were ninjas, however, that Naruto had his hitai -ate present because women began to talk to each other "Did he also passed?" "How horrible! is not possible that he has graduated, that does not leave anything good" "who do not see that will only bring problems, he ..." "we can't say it" among other conversations could be heard from women, even with Naruto and friendship Hinata, the villagers showed disdain toward Naruto did not change, they were still talking bad about him, and continued to give him those terrible glares. Hinata had no idea why they hated him, even one day she had the courage to ask why everyone hated Naruto, to her surprise, Naruto answered honestly that he didn't know. She even went to ask his father, but he said he could not say why Naruto was so hated, that only caused her curiosity was even stronger, while Naruto acted like nothing since Hinata was her friend.

Naruto meanwhile was taking these gossips very well, since he began his friendship with Hinata, he can tolerate more and more scorn of the villagers, to the point where he no longer cared to act that way around, and the reason was because Hinata was at his side, still remembered the words she said when she did not pull away from him the day they met, and that for him was the most precious thing he had.

Hinata and Naruto were so happy that ignoring everyone around them, which made them easy to leave the academy, they went straight to the Hyuga's compound, but she want to have a private moment with Naruto in Ichiraku, in Hyuga's compound, her father would have a party for her, but the only ones who held would his father, Hanabi and herself, but that was something she appreciated most, especially because since she met Naruto, his father was a bit more open with Hinata, however before they even reach the shopping district, somebody call by surprise "Naruto" shouted someone in the distance, they turned to see that someone was Mizuki, "What´s going on Mizuki-sensei?" said Naruto "I have something to tell you, Can we talk alone?" Said Mizuki watching the two Hyuga there present, "Okay, anyway we were going to go our separate ways," said Naruto, "see you tonight at Ichiraku at 9 Hinata-chan," said Naruto before retiring with Mizuki as he took leave both Hyugas.

Naruto and Mizuki moved to a high place to have some privacy, "What´s going on Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto told his teacher, "you see, it seems the Hokage ordered that canceled your exam and therefore This will be invalid, "said Mizuki looking at a Naruto scared" Dont worry Naruto, what happens is that you qualify for a special examination, which if you pass no can only be a genin, but learn a new jutsu and can choose who will be your teammates, "said Mizuki as he watched emotion began to emerge in Naruto "really Mizuki-sensei? What I have to do?" Naruto said excitedly.

* * *

It was almost time, Hinata was happy because she was about to go to celebrate graduation with Naruto, and she had already decided she would fill with courage today, and confess her feelings to Naruto, she no longer wanted to keep more this secret, and knew that Naruto was not going to stop being your friend even if he rejected her, but that does not change the fact that she was very nervous, 'Take courage Hinata, now you say what you feel for him,' giving encouragement thought to herself. Arriving at the restaurant, she saw that as Naruto said, no one in the restaurant except for Teuchi and Ayame, which give privacy to both, but something that concerned her was that Naruto was not there, "sorry, Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata said about arriving early "he isn't with you? He told me you'd be surprised, and pick you up at the compound," Ayame said leaving Hinata surprised and preocupied, "Do not worry, maybe he could not come after you for some reason and he decided he'd see you here," said Ayame, but Hinata was not convinced by that answer, Hinata knew Naruto, he never broke a promise, and never canceled a commitment, and he was certainly unpredictable but something predictable in Naruto is that he never be late if ramen is talking about, and if he had a surprise for her, meant if he was going to do, 'something is wrong, I have a very bad feeling about this' worried about their thoughts, Hinata left the post to look for Naruto ramen ignoring Ichiraku owners.

Hinata was on his way home and the Byakugan active, but on the way she noticed that many ninjas strangely began to move towards the Hokage tower, I take that paid no attention to her, and she heard the talks, the they were closer "I knew that child would only be trouble," "this time he went too far," "How is it that the guy Uzumaki dared to steal the forbidden scroll," said the ninjas, causing Hinata is horrified, 'no, Naruto could not do that, something must have happened' thought Hinata Naruto starting to look to their active byakugan. She found that Naruto had forbidden scroll, and was glancing at it, Hinata was running towards Naruto, but he saw Iruka came first, and was scolding.

Hinata was close, but before she reached them, then she began to hear what they were saying "but Mizuki-sensei said the Hokage gave me a special test that if I approve not only retain the title of genin, but I could choose my teammates," Naruto said surprising Iruka and Hinata, "Naruto move," said Iruka who moved to Naruto as several kunais went straight toward them wounding Iruka, "Wow Iruka, I did not think you'd find us," said Mizuki "Naruto, do not go to give the scroll, even if it means your death" Iruka cried, "Oh Iruka, it does not matter, only will take the scroll and go, but before that, I'll tell the truth to Naruto" said Mizuki with a smile that made Iruka understand what he meant, "DON'T YOU DARE!" Iruka cry, but it was obvious that Iruka would ignore "for 12 years, has been a law, but we were forbidden to tell you," Mizuki said "tell me, tell me what?" asked Naruto "you're the Kyubi that attacked the village 12 years ago," said Mizuki while enjoying the look of horror on the face of Naruto, "What are you talking about?" said Naruto completely frightened with the words of Mizuki, "what you hear, you're the Kyubi that 12 years ago destroyed the village, you were sealed for the fourth Hokage" he said happy to see the expression on the face of Naruto Mizuki, "that's the why nobody wants to be with you Naruto, and that's why you're alone" Mizuki said happy, but Naruto its wake quick impression, "you're wrong, I have someone by my side, I have a great friend my side." Said Naruto as Hinata had in his mind, "Well, I do not think she thinks so, is it Miss Hyuga?" Mizuki said, looking to where Hinata was hiding, Hinata came out, unable to hide shock of the revelation that Mizuki was saying 'I must admit, she's good hiding, luckily I saw her before I arrived, it was very convenient' thought watching Mizuki take this situation well.

Hinata was surprised by the revelation, now everything made sense of the suffering of Naruto, the glares, the abuse, the loneliness, the fact that people always insisted to stay away from him. And now she understood why they did not give an answer, could not tell her by a law. But she saw something that did not fit, if he was the Kyubi, why he saved her three years ago? If he was the Kyubi reincarnated, he had killed her, he would kill everyone in the village without compassion, she saw a lonely boy, not a monster.

Naruto on the other hand, was afraid for the first time in his life, not only because he now knew why they feared him, but because Hinata hear everything. He saw the look of surprise on her, confusing her with a look of terror, thinking he would soon lose his only friend, and worse, the person he loved, he felt that something inside him broke, the pain the situation, an orange aura began to surround him.

Mizuki was happy for his work, but seeing the orange aura coming out of Naruto, he knew he had to get this over with as soon as possible, so he took out a large shuriken in his back, "Well, enough talk, time to end this," he said as he twirled the shuriken in his hand, "You see Naruto, even Hinata hates you, nobody will help," Mizuki threw the shuriken, direct to Naruto, Iruka tried to protect Naruto but his wounds was not allowed to move with the speed necessary to help him, but to the surprise of Iruka, Naruto and Mizuki, Hinata pushed Naruto aside, preventing the shuriken hurt him, but Hinata was not so lucky, although the shuriken step aside it managed to leave a mark that went through her back.

Naruto was surprised to see how Hinata was putting her life in danger to protect "Why? Why do you protect him despite knowing that I am?" Naruto said as he hugged her and felt like Hinata's blood was spread on your clothes, "because he is wrong, you are not the Kyubi, and I know because I've been your friend for three years, and I can tell you that you're not a monster. a monster had not helped me, a monster never show a look of loneliness or sadness as you have done, the day we met, you showed me that you were not a bad person, I just saw a lonely child who had no friends . I did not see the Kyubi, I've only seen Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who saved me from some bullies, the boy who supported me when others did not ... and the guy who I love," said Hinata and surprising finish Naruto with a quick kiss on the lips, before falling unconscious, "Hi-Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? HINATA-CHAN" Naruto said while Mizuki concerned let out a maniacal laugh," Well, it seems that there is a demon lover here, or rather had," said Mizuki while preparing the second shuriken, but thanks to the words of Hinata,Iruka took advantage of Mizuki's distraction, and he attacked, the kunais attack left Mizuki hands unused, even worse because Naruto punched Mizuki in the face, Naruto was very angry, "the pain you give to Hinata, I return to you 1,000 times," Naruto said as he made a hand signal "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto shouted, causing a great cloud of smoke dissipated, appeared hundreds of Narutos surrounding Mizuki, who scream like a pussy by all the blows he received from Naruto.

While Mizuki received a beating, Iruka approached Hinata, he revised the severity of the injury and the status of the girl "NARUTO! HINATA IS ALIVE! "Shouted Iruka calling the attention of all clones,"she is alive, but her pulse is weak, we need to take her to a hospital, "With these words, Naruto stopped his beating, and turned his attention back to Hinata. Clearing all clones to see a defeated Mizuki, Iruka tied Mizuki with ninja wire, Naruto charged Hinata in bridal style, taking her to the hospital as soon as possible.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, the Hokage's was waiting at the entrance, under his command, he sent Hinata and Iruka were hospitalized and receive appropriate medical treatment while Mizuki would be taken to the area of prisoners, and in the hospital room, while Iruka was giving the report of the events, Naruto was beside Hinata all the time, but he calmed down when doctors said she was treated in time and was out of danger, Hiruzen after the report of Iruka, focus your attention Naruto and Hinata 'Naruto, I could not help in these 12 years, I took the position of Hokage again just why there is no better candidate. I am old and tired to remain the Hokage, but no one wants to be my successor, but Hinata has done much good your life Naruto, Minato and Kushina would be very proud of you' thought the Hokage.

The next morning Hinata woke surprised to see that she was in the hospital, Naruto was asleep beside her holding her hand, Hinata was as red as a tomato by the situation in which she was, but she was happy, Naruto was with her all night, and she liked, it showed her how important she was to Naruto, 'I'm glad you're all right Naruto-kun, even if we can't be anything else, I will always be by your side' thought Hinata stroking his cheek with her free hand, those caresses, helped awaken Naruto, who was surprised to see Hinata in good condition, "Good Morning Naruto-ku ..." Hinata did not finish because Naruto immediately approached and hugged her, but Hinata did not see, she listened Naruto cry, "Naruto-kun?" "Hinata, never do that again," said Naruto still crying, "Hinata, I had very scared, for a moment I thought I had lost, I never be scared like that," said Naruto very worried, "Hinata, when you said you loved me, I was very happy, for a moment I thought you walk out on me to know what Mizuki said, I thought I would lose the friendship with the one person who has never shown me hate. I was so worried to lose your friendship forever, but you showed me you did not care, and you said ... you said you loved me," said Naruto causing Hinata blush stronger, something that seemed impossible, Naruto released the hug and he look straight in her eyes "since I met you've always been a very special person to me, and hear you loved me it was the best I've heard in my life, and you do not know how happy you made me to say those words , Hinata Hyuga, I love you too, and be with you brings me much happiness, Hinata-chan, will you be my girlfriend? "Naruto said blushing like her, making Hinata shed tears of happiness" Yes, Naruto-kun I want to be your girlfriend" Hinata said as Naruto´s face slowly near toward her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Without the guys knew, the Hokage was watching them in their crystal ball, happy to see that both guys were happy, reviewing papers to formation to Academy teams again, and observing the formation team and Naruto's records, he realized that the actual teams was poorly developed, and started the corrections.

* * *

 **Ok, before you start this chapter in this section, from here have Akatsuki theme at hand and when you see this, play it "(PAT)" (Play Akatsuki Theme). Also I have to explain that from here, in the section Masashi is an asshole, I'm going to make comparisons between characters Masashi and Seishi, to make a comparison of both characters, and as a final warning, again remarked that I spoil work Seishi, and allow enough time between one chapter and another for passes to read 666 Satan so you see the comparison, or if you're reading this and I did and more chapters of this fan fiction, stop and search work Seishi, or head over to the next chapter, because if you want to continue reading this section for this chapter you should have read at least the first 3 chapters of 666 Satan (at least for this chapter). And of course, as a final warning, if you want to comment, please do so intelligently to answer them in the next chapter (or humiliate if the comment is stupid).**

 **Masashi is an asshole, Chapter 2: Jio Freed.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is a well-developed character in the tragic aspect, and I admit, very well developed as a character and protagonist of the series, an orphan, who lives like an outcast because he has a supernatural creature locked inside your body, and Because of that, he suffers daily prejudice and discrimination against people because everyone around them are morons, like a character unique in its kind, right? (PAT) NO, it is not, and for that, let me talk about the protagonist of 666 Satan, Jio Freed.**

 **Jio Freed is a guy who roams the world, but it is an outcast wherever he goes, he does not know why everyone hates, because he has no friends, and the reason is because he has a demon inside him, but that does not stop him and helps you create a goal, which fulfill at all costs, sound familiar?**

 **Well, Naruto and Jio Freed, both have protagonists, to say the least, a deplorable beginning, neither has friends or family, and only very few people care about them, but because they have a supernatural being locked in his body, in the case of Naruto, is the Kyubi, in the case of Jio is obviously as the title says, Satan.**

 **First of all let's look at the personalities and their problems, Naruto as everyone knows, throughout his childhood, had no friend in the whole village (for those who want to talk about Shippuden filler sagas, I stopped watching the anime after the saga of Pein, and honestly all the stuffing killed all my desire to continue watching anime, so that I do not care about these sagas) and the reason for that solitude is because the day he was born, the Kyubi was locked inside him, but thanks to a law made by the Sandaime Hokage, the status of Naruto as jinchuriki is a complete secret, but that at the same time causes Naruto was discriminated against by the villagers prejudiced because they think that he is the Kyuubi reincarnated, and because they do not want it near the term as an outcast of society, and they did just that nobody spec word to him, and some other physical abuse, but nothing serious (seriously, if Naruto had been beaten brutally, he would be worse than Gaara) but even so, keep smiling and keep your mind focused on one goal, and that goal is to become Hokage and be one that exceeds all previous.**

 **Now, making a look at Jio Freed, his background is different, as I said in the previous chapter, the story of Seishi not happen in a continent but an entire planet, and the first difference is that Jio Freed is a globetrotter, Jio Freed throughout his childhood he lived wandering from one place to another to find a place that he could call home, but that was impossible, and the reason is because he has within him Satan, in fact, here comes the first noticeable change, Jio is more serious and reserved, in fact he says he does not trust anyone and he is only interested in himself and the money. Now here comes the interesting difference in the case of Jio, there is a legitimate reason for people to fear him and hate him, and that is, Satan is not sealed within him, and is not a prisoner, just they share the same body, therefore, Satan can take control of the body of Jio at any time, and when that happens, Jio has no memory of what Satan does when he takes over, making Jio suffer a horrible routine, Jio arrives in a city , try to make friends there, and when Satan sees Jio was happy, Satan controlled him, and kills his new friend, or the whole family of his new friend, so that after the people reject him, to the point the poor even threw stones, forcing him to flee the place, and moved to its next destination, that is shown in the flashbacks of the first two chapters, where we see Jin in the first case, who was defending Jio of some children because they were throwing stones, and became his friend, until one day Satan took control of Jio and killed Jin's parents. Another case is that Jio found a kitten, with whom he became attached and played with him, and one day he sees the same kitten, dead in a pool of his blood, and Jio's hands stained with his blood.**

 **But for both, in the first chapter, is where things begin to change for the better for our protagonist, and the reason is that someone shows some affection to him, and both stories, that occurs under the same circumstances, a man endangers someone to develop a friendship, and all because they sought power, but this led to our heroes to defend his friend, and ironically, he defeated the villain protagonist with what he longed to get. In the case of Naruto, the villain of the moment is Mizuki who hurt Iruka, reason, Mizuki wanted to get the forbidden scroll to get the most powerful jutsu of the village for more power, but Naruto defeated him with a scroll technique he was trying to steal (Kage Bunshin no jutsu). 666 in the case of Satan, the villain is an idiot, who tattooed the 666 in the front for everyone to believe that he is Satan, given the terrible reputation that Satan had won, and kidnaps Ruby Crescent (which I will speak about her in the next chapter), who hired Jio as bodyguard, and after fighting, she was kidnapped by the false Satan to help him find powerful O-Parts, and while presumed to be the monstrous Satan, the true Satan takes possession of body Jio, and he beats up the impostor.**

 **Both characters have their goal in their respective history, in fact, both have a goal of leadership, in the case of Naruto, everyone knows, become the leader of the village, the Hokage, and surpass the previous ones, a very noble goal. But the goal of Jio, is more ambitious, and I must give credit to Seishi to make your protagonist has this ambition, the goal of Jio is conquering the world (insert clip M. Bison here), yes, it is rare see that a hero has that goal, but in the flashback story of how he came to form this goal, and sincerely in history that gives a nice twist to its development as shown protagonist.**

 **As the story progresses 666 Satan, you're seeing more and more similarities between Naruto and Jio showing that are completely equal, well almost, there is very little difference between them, but those things will see in later chapters.**

 **Now my final verdict, which of the two I prefer? Well, I honestly prefer Jio because Jio acts more in line with what would happen to someone who has been discriminated against throughout his life, the second is because as I said, Jio has a stronger reason for people to hate him, because thanks to Satan he always had a horrible and miserable life, making Jio be harder to get a friendship, or a normal life.**


	3. The test

**Ok, before you start, I mean and rewrote the first 2 chapters of the 2 fanfictions, so you can go to check them if there are still failures, notifiquenlo in the comments, and by the way, I'm looking for beta readers to help me write my story in English, if someone wants to volunteer, send me a PM.**

 **Chapter 3, published in 9/oct/2015.  
**

The Hokage and Jounins would be the Sensei of the new generation of Gennins were beginning to lose patience, because one of the sensei was delayed, no one was surprised at who he was, even Kurenai Yuhi who was recently promoted to the rank of Jounin knew who it was, Kakashi Hatake better known as Kakashi of Sharingan, due to certain events in the last war, he began to build a reputation as a ninja, but he also created a bad reputation to always get three hours late for everything, except when they had C-Rank missions or higher, having spent 3 hours, Kakashi finally came, "yo" greeting Kakashi as if nothing happened, anyone would have been angry with him, but everyone knows the reason why he is late for everything , so no one even tries to criticize.

"Well now that you're all here is time to start assigning gennin team's formations ," said the Hokage who started giving formations of gennin teams, "Team 7 will consist of, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke, and your sensei is Hatake Kakashi, Team 8 will consist of, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino, and its sensei is Yuhi Kurenai, team 9, led by Maito Gai still active so the Team 10 will consist of, Akimichi Choji, Shikamaru Nara, and Yamanaka Ino, and its sensei is Sarutobi Asuma," continued the Hokage as he finished naming the remaining teams but Kurenai stopped listening after mentioning the teams 7 and 8, "and these are all Team formations, is there any doubt?" "Hokage-sama, why Hinata is in Team 7? I had asked Hinata was on my team," Kurenai said, surprised and distressed to know that the Hokage didn't fulfill her request, the Hokage knew that when she was Chunnin, some Kurenai mission was to be Hinata's bodyguard a couple times, Hiashi requested that mission when Ko had missions out and he couldn't take care of Hinata, Kurenai also saw shocked to see Hinata had befriended Naruto, Kurenai didn't hate the boy, but she was surprised that Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuga clan, a clan that had almost noble standard in the village, became friend of pariah of the village, she had heard rumors of what happened in the commercial district but didn't believe them until she saw her with their own eyes. it made Kurenai feel affection for Hinata, seeing that she was not as arrogant as the rest of the clan, and not prejudge people, she became Jounin only to be her sensei, even she asked the Hokage to Hinata was in her Genin team, "Kurenai, you requested her to be on your team, but certain circumstances that happened the day of the graduation made me realize that the formation of teams would have problems," "What problems Hokage-sama?" seeing Hiruzen that he have no alternative, explained the betrayal of Mizuki and the fact that he broke the law had created, but Kurenai felt terrified to know that to protect Naruto, Hinata was hurt, what asked if Hinata was fine, "Fortunately the injury was not serious and was treated efficiently and on time, Hinata will have no scar and she could leave at noon the next day," finished Hiruzen omitting what he saw in his crystal ball, that after leave the hospital, Naruto and Hinata held in Ichiraku as they had promised, only this time not only celebrate their graduation, but also held that they were now boyfriends, if people knew that, the Hokage will be criticized of favoritism.

"After the events, I decided to review the academic profiles, and I realized that Team 7 suffered a terrible imbalance in general, the team originally would have as the Kunoichi team Haruno Sakura, but reviewing their academic profile and making a consultation with Iruka, I realized that it would cause a disaster on the team's formation, Sakura like all girls of her generation, became one of the fans of Sasuke, according Iruka explained, she and the heiress of the Yamanaka clan are the worst of that group, "said the Hokage while Kurenai showed displeasure, she hated fangirls, to Kurenai fangirls were an insult to all kunoichis, "when I asked Iruka to tell me what he thought of the interaction of these 3 as a team, Iruka told me that she would be a disaster, Sakura is not only a fan of Sasuke, but also hates Naruto, and Naruto by certain events that happened hates Sakura too," the Hokage continued even astonished by Iruka's report, he apparently in the last of the attempts Naruto asked a date Sakura, Sakura rejected him, and she gave him a blow in the face. Hinata tried to defend Naruto when that happened, but Sakura responded with her classic kindness beating Hinata, but she failed the attack, that caused that Naruto began to defend Hinata, and wouldn't know how things could end if not for Iruka arrive on time and prevented a fight happen, but since that day Naruto stopped trying to ask out Sakura and Hinata who was holding a little taijutsu in battle, she didn't do it when she was to fight Sakura, Sakura making surrendered without a fight when she came to a fight with Hyuga heiress, and tried as much as possible to avoid Naruto and Hinata as she could. "Because of these reasons, I have to replace Sakura of this team, and I had to look for a kunoichi that worked well to create a balanced team, and most importantly, that she wasn't one of the fans the last Uchiha, and that girl is Hinata, she isn't a fan of Sasuke and she gets along well with Naruto, also as a versatile team 3 would work fine. the Juuken and "byakugan" will be very good for the assault and exploration, Sasuke possesses the highest marks in the academy and his skills are prodigious, and will be more powerful once he wakes up the "sharingan," and Naruto maybe not have the best grades, but he is a ninja who always ends up surprising people, and that unpredictable factor is good for his team, also by stealing the forbidden scroll, Naruto learned the "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" that allows him create solid clones that can be used for exploration, collection and purpose of battle, "he concluded Hiruzen, leaving surprised everyone," if what you say is true, maybe you're creating new Sannin," said Asuma, surprised by his father plan such as team building.

"Then put Naruto on the team 8, the "Kage Bunshin" is a very useful skill in exploration, Kiba would look good as a replacement for Naruto," Kurenai said dissatisfied with the Hokage's response, "Hinata had certainly been well in team 8 but I discovered that there were also problems in that team if we replace someone with Naruto, apparently Kiba doesn't get along with Naruto and fight a lot, especially when Hinata was involved, so does Sasuke, Kiba doesn't support him, and though Naruto didn't get along with Sasuke, their relationship is more a rivalry that enmity, and even Shino had no socialization with Naruto and Hinata, typical use from that of the logic of Aburame clan not get along with unpredictable style of Naruto, Sakura on the other hand is the kunoichi with top grades of academy, and according Iruka told me, Sakura has the best chakra control of his class and generation, which makes her a perfect candidate for the Use of "genjutsu," and your teachings could make her change her fangirl attitude, and could become the new queen of genjutsu "said Hiruzen using the pride of kunoichi as trump card, Kurenai hearing arguments Hokage thought a little, and took a resigned sigh "all right Hokage-sama, I will train Sakura," Kurenai said, thinking of the challenge that is coming, with proper training, she would make that spoiled girl, in a powerful kunoichi, the Hokage asked if there were no more doubts, and completed the formation of teams, ordered the jounin to dismiss.

* * *

The alarm went off in Naruto's room, and he did wake up with much happiness, today was officially the day Naruto and Hinata were officially ninjas, so I had to be at the academy early, despite what happened the day graduation, Naruto had a good week, Naruto and Hinata were now dating, and made it official when they went to talk to Hiashi, he gave them his blessing, but not before giving a small threat to Naruto to give a special Juuken blow where sun don't shine if he dared to give physical or emotional harm to Hinata, Naruto nodded quickly sweating of fear about the threat, what Hiashi then gave them his blessing. Another event that happened during the week was the day that gave his photo for your license ninja, he met the grandson of the current Hokage, Konohamaru, who wanted to defeat his grandfather to become Hokage, but thanks to Naruto, understood that to be Hokage had to work hard to get the respect he wanted, and after watching his guardian defeated Ebisu, he decided to become a rival to Naruto.

Naruto prepare his usual breakfast, eggs, toast, and a bowl of instant ramen, would serve milk, but before taking it felt a terrible smell in it and saw the package that milk had expired, once he took expired milk and suffered a terrible shame with Hinata product of a terrible diarrhea, since then, Naruto check that the milk isn't expired, after dressing, left the apartment in the direction of the academy, he agreed with Hinata found on the road to go to the academy together, because now as genin, Hinata no longer needed a bodyguard, Naruto saw Hinata, and was waiting in a corner, "good morning Hinata-chan" "good morning Naruto-kun" said the 2 happy because Hinata had commitments to fulfill their clan, both could not be seen in almost a week, and although it was not long, for both it was an eternity, wanted kissing and hugging in place, but they were in public and were getting late to go to the academy, so trying to control, they held hands, and they set up their destination.

* * *

At the academy, Naruto and Hinata arrived together hand in hand, for your fortune, had two empty places at a desk, bad for Naruto was at that same desk was rookie of the year and last survivor of his clan, Sasuke Uchiha, however, he was in such good spirits that will not ruin your morning, and didn't mind sitting next to the last Uchiha, to sit, both began to talk about what they did in the week, but their conversation was interrupted for a guy, "Hey Hinata-chan, why don't you let that loser and you're going to sit next to me?" said Kiba as he watched Hinata "no thanks Kiba, I already am with Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she watched sweetly Naruto, "I don't understand, what you see in him that I don´t have" said Kiba as he looked at Naruto, "for starters, I bathe every day," said Naruto causing everyone to laugh the comment, Kiba was going to speak, but Sakura appeared giving one of the most shameful samples of attitude they have ever seen, "Sasuke-kun, why are you next to these losers, not better come sit with me?," said Sakura trying to seduce Sasuke, but Sasuke just ignored Sakura, Kiba would happen that distraction, but then Iruka entered the room, "Kiba, Sakura, please go to their place, I need to start explaining what you do," said Iruka, making Sakura and Kiba were resigned to seek a place.

"Alright class, from now on you are all ninjas, but they are still a rookie genin and the hardest part of his career has just begun shinobi, shinobi now begin to make assignments on behalf of the village, so today will assigned in teams of 3 and each team will have a Jounin-sensei, and follow the orders of his teacher to fulfill the missions, 'teams of 3? That just means people will get in my way' thought Sasuke 'I want to be in the team Naruto-kun, and something other than Kiba be fine' thought Hinata watching her boyfriend who was next to her, 'I want to be with Hinata and the other... anyone other than the dog breath and Sasuke' thought Naruto.

Iruka began to mention the organization of teams, leaving some happy, others less so, and were angry because kunoichis ended not on Sasuke's team, "Team 7, Hyuga Hinata," said Iruka as Naruto and Hinata by tension they had heard while firmly holding hands "Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said as he watched the two began jumping and hugging happy to know that they would be on the same team, "and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said will causing Naruto release Hinata and pulled his head down to the desktop, making Hinata had a little giggle, "his Jounin will be Hatake Kakashi," Naruto was going to complain, but one person will win the complaint "Iruka-sensei Why Sasuke-kun will be in a team with those losers?" screamed so loudly Sakura pointing angry to where Naruto and Hinata were, "the team's selection is made by the Hokage himself, it does so based on their skills, and ensures that teams are balanced Sakura, so sit down, I have to continue assignments, team 8 "Haruno Sakura, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame," Iruka said, leaving Sakura and Kiba really angry, but no chance to argue against the formation of his team, and the same reaction happen with Ino was when she knew they would be in team 10 with Shikamaru and Choji "Well, all know their jounin-sensei this afternoon," so take advantage of the lunch meet, until then, can dismiss," Iruka said finishing the class.

* * *

Taking advantage of the lunch, Naruto and Hinata went to a quiet place, where people didn't go, they took the shade of a leafy tree, Hinata brought a couple of benthos especially for 2 ate quietly enjoying each other's company. lunch went smoothly, and take advantage Naruto and Hinata what remained of rest to recover the week were not each other, to their misfortune, someone didn't want to give them that happiness, "so here you are" said Kiba who came with Akamaru above his head, "What do you want Kiba?" Naruto said, notoriously angry, "I come here to ask her out to Hinata," Kiba said as if it were something normal, "sorry Kiba, but I already have a boyfriend" Hinata said firmly hugging Naruto, "It? Your boyfriend? Are you kidding?" Kiba said surprised, and in response Naruto gave him a passionate kiss on Hinata's lips, which she didn't object in the least and at the end of kissing, they showed markedly short of breath when both caught their breath, Naruto looked directly at Kiba, "Does that answer your question?" said Naruto and Kiba knowing that he had no chance, he just gave a peaceful retreat, Kiba was a hard head, but his clan taught him to respect other people's relationships, and for him, now Hinata was unattainable, 'I will not give up yet, perhaps she sees in missions that Naruto wasn't as special as she thinks' Kiba said in his mind and a false hope was forged.

* * *

Sasuke had finished his lunch and take advantage of the break to take a walk in the park, unfortunately for him, a girl approached him, "Sasuke-kun," Sakura screamed as she approached kindly Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, I wondered if after we know our Jounin-sensei, we could have a date," said Sakura trying to be cute and sweet "shouldn't you be with those who were assigned to your Team?" said Sasuke, trying Sakura go away, " I have no worry! Kiba is a fool and stinks horrible, I also believe that your dog is smarter than he, and Shino is creepy, it gives me chills, you either want to be with them two, right? Hinata has always been weird, she didn't join the other girls, and she is always with Naruto, in fact I always see them both together, and Naruto is a very annoying and noisy guy, he likes to play pranks, I don't know how Hinata is friend with someone like that, I think she felt sorry for him because he didn't have a good childhood, he had no parents, and Naruto is lucky, he does what he wants, if I did what he does my parents would be angry much , is lucky, his parents never get into their business, "said Sakura trying to sound cool" don't ever you thought that Naruto makes those pranks because he is alone," said Sasuke showing angry, "never say that about your parents, Naruto understands the suffering of being alone and I envy him, he met a girl who is interested in becoming a real kunoichi, this is why Hinata didn't join those snooty girls in the class that focus on dating boys but instead of training," Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura with much resentment "You're a nuisance" finish making Sakura Sasuke back off a bit and stay frozen while Sasuke was leaving the place.

* * *

Returning to academy, gennin slowly came to wait for their Jounin-sensei, as the sensei were arriving, the already formed teams went out one by one, until only Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, "I'm glad much we're on the same team Hinata-chan! the only bad thing is that we are with "him"," Naruto said, pointing to Sasuke, "just try not to get in my way, or I'll kill you" "What did you say?" said Sasuke and Naruto about to start a fight, "boys , please! don't fight," said Hinata who calmed Naruto and Sasuke just sat looking away, Sasuke was thoughtful in the situation he was in, 'Naruto can be annoying, but I know that his taijutsu is good, and has very good aim in launch kunai and shuriken, at least he isn't so useless, and Hinata, she's not like other girls, she at least train seriously, she's the only girl in the class that I can call kunoichi, the rest are pathetic, would have been a nightmare Sakura on my team,' Sasuke thought, seeing that perhaps the Team choice was not so bad.

Naruto and Hinata kept the conversation while they were hugging each other, and when they ran out topics for conversation, they decided to wait for the time when the Jounin-sensei arrived, and almost 3 hours, Naruto was tired, letting go of Hinata went to the door and put the draft board on the door, perfectly accommodated so that it fell over the head of the next to cross the door, Hinata liked Naruto's pranks, but she just liked to observe, "You're an idiot Naruto, is a Jounin, he not fall into such a pathetic prank," said Sasuke as he watched Naruto finished preparing his trap and ran back to his seat, a minute later, the Jounin opened the door and the draft fell over his head, filling his hair with chalk powder, Naruto and Hinata were laughing because the prank was successful, while Sasuke was surprised 'do you really is a Jounin? It does not seem as strong' thought Sasuke, "how I can say this, my first impression of you, you do not like me!" Said Kakashi while carefully watching the 3, "I'll see you on the roof in five minutes," said Kakashi before disappearing into a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Already in the roof, Kakashi was subject to the railing of the balcony, while the genin were sitting on the stairs "ok, let's start with the presentations" said Kakashi calmly, "What do you want to know?" Said Hinata "Well, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, their dreams for the future ... things like that," said Kakashi looking unconcerned to his new students, "Why don't you introduce your first?" said Naruto "Do I? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things, dreams for the future? ... I do not have one really, hobbies? Mmm, I have many hobbies," finished saying Kakashi, 'all we know is his name' thought the 3 simultaneously, "Well, now it's your turn, let's start with you," he said, pointing to Naruto "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what I like is the ramen, spending time with Hinata-chan, the food she prepares, what I don't like is the three minutes it takes to prepare the instant ramen, my dream is to become Hokage, and be one that can overcome all previous because village people recognize my strength," Naruto said, 'your son has grown well, sensei' thought Kakashi "My hobbies are making pranks, gardening and training with Hinata-chan," said Naruto as Hinata blushed. "Okay, the next" said Kakashi pointing to Sasuke, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are many things I don't like, and there are not many things that I like especially, and what I have is not a dream, its An ambition, revive my clan, and kill a certain man," said Sasuke leaving surprised everyone present, 'This gives me a bad feeling,' thought Kakashi, 'I hope he's not talking about me' thought Naruto, "very well, finally the girl," Kakashi said looking at Hinata," I am Hyuga Hinata, I enjoy spending time with Naruto-kun, cinnamon rolls, and Zenzai, I don't like people who take advantage of the weakest and seafood, my hobby is pressing flowers and train with Naruto-kun, and my dream is to be a strong kunoichi, and also ..." Hinata couldn't finish to say but she saw for a few seconds to Naruto and his face turned as red as a tomato, Naruto at first didn't understand what he thought Hinata, but eventually got it and his face turned red too. Kakashi looked concerned that scene, he would not tell, but when the rumor that Hinata defended Naruto expanded, he took every he could and watched them without them realizing, he observed at 3 team members (using Kage Bunshin) to get an opinion of them, discovering that Naruto and Hinata were dating, 'sensei, you should feel happy that his son has found someone to stand at his side' thought Kakashi happy to see the couple. Kakashi continue out of his thoughts "well, tomorrow the 4 start with training," said Kakashi "What kind of training?" Naruto said excitedly "survival training," Kakashi said with a serious tone, "survival training? "said Naruto surprised "but sensei, we already went through this in the academy," said Hinata equally surprised, "I'm sorry to contradict, but this is not a normal training" said Kakashi, "then what is?" asked Naruto, to which Kakashi started laughing "What's so funny sensei?" asked Sasuke starting to get impatient, "well... what I'll tell them they will surprise you," Kakashi said while showing his patented smile eye, "to surprise? Bah!" Naruto said, "Of the 27 ninjas who graduate from each of the 20 classrooms in each generation, only 9 per classroom graduate, the rest will go back to the academy, and this training-examination is a failure percentage of 66%" Kakashi said with a serious expression, leaving the three genin surprised at what Kakashi laughed again, "I told them that surprised" "What the hell? We work hard, then what was the graduation exam?" Said Naruto notoriously angry, "that was just a test to select those who had the potential to become a genin" "What?" Naruto said surprised by the response his sensei, "never mind, tomorrow I will evaluate the survival test in the morning bring all your ninja tools. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, or you will throw," said Kakashi as he approached them pulling some papers "the details are in these papers, do not be late tomorrow," said Kakashi withdrawing from the place, Naruto was a little scared until he felt the Hinata's hand on his shoulder, calming his terror, "Sasuke-san, how about going to discuss tomorrow's test away to plan something," said Hinata looking at Sasuke, "I don't need your help, I go home to prepare for the test," said Sasuke arrogantly before leaving the place, causing the wrath of Naruto because Sasuke insult his girlfriend, however Hinata calm Naruto, "you know Hinata, forget the teme. better go for a few cinnamon rolls to make a plan," Naruto said calmly, while Hinata's eyes shone for the excellent idea of her boyfriend.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were to buy cinnamon rolls, and after being satisfied, Naruto and Hinata planned some strategies for anything that might be in the test of Kakashi, both individually and teamwork. The next morning, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata arrived at training field 7, the place where the test, all would come quite hungry, but waiting for the test started to become ninja, but at the same time so that they could go to breakfast, because they followed the advice of Kakashi, none of them breakfast. waiting at the scene, Sasuke sat waiting for a big stone oak, while Naruto and Hinata were huddled together in the trunk of a tree, and the long wait Hinata fell asleep hugging Naruto, after 3 hours of waiting, finally Kakashi appeared, "good morning" said Kakashi calmly, "you are late!" shouted Naruto making Hinata woke up from his nap, after a silly excuse for their Jounin sensei, they were put in front of him to begin to explain the test Kakashi took a watch and put it on an active trunk alarm clock, and other pocket bag two bells he had in his other hand, "Okay, the alarm this watch is set for noon, so I will explain the test" Kakashi mention as he put before him the two bells "Well, here are two bells, the test is to take them off before noon, those who don't get a bell not eat, and binds them to one of those trunks while I'll eat their lunches in front you," Kakashi said, pointing to 3 huge logs 'So that's why we do not have breakfast said' thought the 3 while their stomachs rumbled," need only a bell, and there are only 2, which means that one of you will be bound that tree, and who does not get a bell was suspended, so at least one of you will return to the ninja academy," said Kakashi while 3 were staring at him, "you can wear whatever they want and not approved unless have come with the intention to kill me," said Kakashi "but! That would be dangerous!" Said Hinata frightened by what he said Kakashi, "if you're so useless to dodge a draft, we will kill you," said Naruto mocking his sensei, "in the real world, those with less talent are the most boast... Well, ignore this useless and start whenever they want," said Kakashi angering Naruto, to which he pulled a Kunai its case to throw it to Kakashi, but before he could throw it, Kakashi approached Naruto impressive speed, took the hand that had the kunai Naruto and put it behind his head as he held with his free hand the head of Naruto, "calm down, I have not said you can start," said Kakashi surprised leaving the other genin, 'I could hardly see his movements,' thought Hinata surprised at the speed of your sensei, 'so this is a Jounin,' thought Sasuke keeping his serious look, "Well, it seems you are now themselves prepared to come and kill me, you finally believe me? Ha, it seems that as I start to like you very well prepared BEGIN!" Kakashi said while 3 gennin were dispersed.

Kakashi was walking as if nothing around the camp, while Sasuke was hidden among the branches of a tree watching carefully, "very well, the principles of good ninja is known to hide well, "Kakashi said aloud to 3 hear, 'Well, all have hidden' thought Kakashi, but those thoughts stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him, "Come, let us fight," said Naruto in front of him like that, "you, you're a little out of place and not think" said Kakashi Naruto surprised that he did not bother to hide, "that idiot" whispered Sasuke as he watched everything from his hiding place, "the only thing out of place is your hair," said Naruto who would Kakashi straight, but the Jounin reached into his backpack which caused Naruto to stopped short 'Did he use a weapon?' Naruto thought while keeping alert to see what it was that would take, but Naruto was surprised to see that Kakashi took what was an orange book, which left Naruto quite confused, "What? Quick, come and get me!" Kakashi said with a calm tone, "but, huh? Why do you have a book?" Asked Naruto still confused, "Why? Well, it's because I fell yesterday in the best part, don't worry, this will not make any difference to you," Kakashi again responded completely unconcerned, Naruto was shocked for a second, "I send you to the grave!" Naruto said angry for the words of his sensei. Naruto Kakashi tried to attack with a series of punches and kicks, but Kakashi without taking his eyes off his book easily dodging or blocking all attacks, and a blow that seemed to Naruto finally going to hit a punch, Kakashi moved new high speed finishing just behind it "is supposed to ninjas must take good care of your back, you idiot," said Kakashi taking off his view of the book as a stamp to hand 'that is the tiger seal, is a seal of fire The not only going to attack, it will shatter him!' thought Sasuke while still in his hiding "Naruto, stay away from him!" shouted Sasuke even showing the place where he was hiding "too late!" said Kakashi with a particular brightness in the eye "taijutsu ougi, SENNEN Goroshi" Kakashi said as he put his fingers in Naruto's ass, sending flying through the air with a loud voice, but in the air Naruto disappeared leaving behind a small cloud of smoke. Kakashi was surprised to see that Naruto disappeared that way, until they had discovered, Kakashi that time had struggled with a shadow clone, being alert, Kakashi looked around, waiting only that were the prelude to a great ambush, however, this ambush didn't come, should not lower your guard, but he supposed that maybe Naruto discovered the secret of "Kage Bunshin" and that clone use it as a scout to analyze their techniques, Kakashi had made a big mistake, and had given vital information to Naruto to prepare a better strategy.

* * *

Kakashi decided not to take risks and move from place to not be attacked while in a clearing in the forest, Naruto and Hinata were hiding together while Hinata had active her Byakugan watching the battle closely, while Naruto was angry, "damn, that clone received a terrible blow, it hurt a lot, "Naruto said as he put his hands in the ass, "How did you know where Kakashi-sensei attacked you? I only know because I was seeing, "said Hinata surprised that Naruto knew what happened, she in the discussion of the previous day, she asked techniques Naruto knew and he told how he learned the "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" thanks to the forbidden scroll incident, "is true, how do I know?" said Naruto, that was thoughtful, "maybe the memories of the shadow clone returned to you once the clone dissipated, after all that is not a normal clone" said Hinata theorizing what happened "really? then I have a great technique!" Naruto said avoiding screaming to Kakashi not found them, "Wait, that gave me an idea Hinata-chan" Naruto said while he telling to her ear the new idea he had.

* * *

Naruto appeared out of the bushes, acting like a fool looking around to find Kakashi, and looked surprised to see near a tree, one of the bells was lying on the ground, Naruto took the opportunity and went to rushed to grab it, only to be caught in a trap strings, "I can't believe I've fallen into a foolish trick!" said Naruto as he watched Kakashi he came to collect the bell, "a ninja must always anticipate anticipations, Idiot!" Kakashi said calmly as Naruto cut the rope trap with a kunai, but when he landed on the ground, a second trap rope put it back head hanging from the tree, Kakashi would tease him but suddenly Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, surprising Kakashi 'Kage Bunshin, that means ...' thought Kakashi but without finishing his thought turned and found a 10 Narutos front of him, "I see, that Kage bunshin was so you will analyze me again," said Kakashi, while 10 clones began to attack from the front, Kakashi seemed that was dodging successfully, but an eleventh clone appeared and held in the back" you said we should not neglect our back, sensei "said the Naruto he was caught, while the other clones, went straight at him, Sasuke was surprised strategy Naruto, but when one of the clones delivered the first blow, instead of hitting Kakashi finished beating other Naruto, while Kakashi was attacking one by one the clones to find the real Naruto, when he saw that there was only one Kakashi approached him and punched him, however, this Naruto also disappeared in a cloud of smoke, 'all were Kage Bunshin, that means the real Naruto is still hidden' but before he could finish his thoughts, Sasuke attacked Kakashi with several shurikens and kunais all hitting the target, it seemed that Kakashi would fall to the ground product of the wounds, but suddenly a cloud of smoke covered completely Kakashi, and the smoke cleared, Kakashi's body was replaced by a log which had Kunais shurikens and Sasuke had thrown at first.

'Shit, he purposely down his guard, probably with shurikens I sent him should have located my position, I have to move,' Sasuke thought as he tried to leave the area, "hey Sasuke!" Heard a loud voice from a nearby tree, was Naruto who came out of hiding to approach him, "What do you want tonkachi?" asked Sasuke, Kakashi appeared worried, "Hinata-chan wants the three work together on a strategy so we can get The bells," Naruto said with a tone that showed that obviously didn't want to work with Sasuke, Naruto after explaining the idea to Hinata, she said they need seek Sasuke also to implement the plan, which didn't want Naruto "I don't care about your help tonkachi, nor that Hyuga girl," said Sasuke showing his attitude lone wolf, "Well, if you say so," said Naruto as he disappeared in another cloud of smoke 'again disappeared, that Technical resembled the "bunshin no jutsu," but this clone was different, it seemed he thought and moved on its own, and was solid, what technique was that?' thought Sasuke, "You know, he was giving you an interesting proposal to complete the test faster, why not took advantage? Sasuke," Kakashi told Sasuke who was back from a safe distance, perched on a tree while reading his book, "The strength of the Konoha, the Uchiha clan, this could be interesting," said Kakashi as he put his book in his backpack and slowly approached Sasuke. Sasuke attacked throwing shuriken and kunai all he had stored directly to Kakashi, Kakashi dodged the shuriken, but without realizing one of the shurikens broke a string activating a trap, sending a rain of knives straight to the Jounin, however Kakashi dodged the projectiles In time, however Sasuke took the opportunity to attack his sensei with taijutsu, Sasuke attacks were constant and accurate, making Kakashi had many difficulties to dodge the blows, and for a second it seemed that Sasuke was going to take one of the bells, but Kakashi avoid it at the last minute. Sasuke desperate, choose to use one of your techniques, and began making hand seals necessary for the technique, Kakashi recognizing that combination of hand seals that Sasuke technique was going to execute, 'a genin shouldn´t have enough chakra to do that jutsu' thought Kakashi, but Sasuke had finished seals for the technique "Katon, goukakyu no jutsu" Sasuke yelled as he took air, and there was a huge fireball straight to Kakashi, the fire consumed everything in its path, leaving a large steaming crater, when Sasuke stopped blowing go to search Kakashi, but Sasuke didn't find him, which meant that Kakashi had escaped, 'Where is he? Did he leave aside? Did he go up? Or maybe ... DOWN! 'Thought Sasuke too late, Kakashi who had hidden under the ground, grabbed Sasuke ankle, "Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu" Cry Kakashi as he buried Sasuke almost completely, leaving only his head free.

"You know, I must admit that your technique is impressive, but not yet..." Kakashi said without finishing the sentence, because he heard screams behind him as he saw a horde of Narutos leaping toward him, "You know, Sasuke had a better strategy than the one you're using now..." but Kakashi could not finish because some impacts he felt in the arms and legs, losing the sense of his limbs "shit, perhaps" Kakashi turned seeing that Hinata was behind him with her byakugan on, "you said a good ninja must take good care of your back," Hinata said in a sarcastic tone while the army Narutos dangerously close to him with Hinata to easily take the bells, to his misfortune, Kakashi was surrounded by a cloud of smoke, and replaced by a log, "shit, he use the "Kawarimi," just when I thought we had," said one of the Narutos angry that his plan had failed, "no matter, although he made the "Kawarimi" he didn't on time, I'm sure I closed his tenketsu of his arms and legs," Hinata said, pointing to a tree, which Kakashi left," so you had planned to attack me that way" said Kakashi trying to act that he could still fight, but he was having a lot of effort, with their partially paralyzed limbs, it seemed that both were about to remove the bells, but fortunately for Kakashi, the alarm clock rang, the genin were disappointed that none of the three managed to get a bell.

* * *

Naruto was on the floor dying of laughter, while Hinata tried to do everything possible to not accompany Naruto's laughs, while watching as rookie of the year, Sasuke Uchiha, was firmly tied to the post, furious and wishing with all his forces kill his sensei, "Well, it shows that the 3 are very hungry, and talking about training, Hinata and Naruto unfortunately have to return to academy, but Sasuke, you didn't need to do that," Kakashi said, his tone calm, "WHAT? Sasuke is the only approved?" Naruto said angry "no, he must give up being a ninja," said Kakashi, causing the fury over the last Uchiha, "How dare you say that? I need to be a ninja! I must become a ninja to achieve my goal, I Need to get powerful ninja to assassinate HIM!" Said Sasuke completely mad, trying to break free of the ropes" you're just a useless brat, you're underestimating the Shinobi, Didn't you see? Why do you think they have been divided into teams? Do you think they did it by whim?" Said Kakashi, Sasuke seriously looking "what are you talking about? I don't need them!" Said Sasuke staring at Kakashi, it is clear that you didn't get understand the main purpose of the test, this test is to determine its usefulness as the ability to do a certain thing," said Kakashi looking 3 Genin, "What is it?! Why do not you say once?!" Sasuke responded angrily, "very simple, teamwork! If you 3 had attacked me, could have rid the bells," said Kakashi," there are only two bells, even if the 3 we tried to get them would always be a person who would be without a bell, how we would work together if we would missing a bell?" furious Sasuke said, "there's the catch genius, try them you will face, the objective of this training is to finish more than the personal goal of each one of you is able to work for a common goal, and only Naruto and Hinata could do, both prepared a strategy to attack me, Hinata thought you could work together, and Naruto hated the idea but was willing to work together with you, You're supposed to be the rookie of the year of your generation, but what you did today shows me that you do not have the necessary to be the rookie of the year," said Kakashi keeping his eyes staring at Sasuke.

"Now because of you, your colleagues will be sent back to the Academy for another year, Sasuke, the missions are carried out in group! While its true that a ninja should be able to fight for himself, above all has to be teamwork, if you act on your own, ignoring the others in the group, are risking the lives of your own teammates, you'd be leading to the death, for instance..." Kakashi said moving at breakneck speed setting behind Naruto, knocking him to the ground, putting on him to prevent him from moving and pointing a kunai directly to the neck "Hinata! Kill Sasuke or Naruto will die," Kakashi said in a serious tone, leaving Hinata scared and surprised Sasuke, "this is what could happen..." Kakashi said as he stood and freed Naruto, "If one of you caught as a hostage you could be forced to choose and end all dead. Shinobi work requires them to you to risk your life every day!" Kakashi said in a serious tone as he move to a huge stone, that had written words, Kakashi looked at the stone "Look, look at all those names written on this stone, these are the names of the persons to whom the village considers his heroes, they were all ninja" Kakashi said without taking his eyes off the stone, "one day my name will be written there! give it for granted! I'll be a hero!" Naruto said with confidence, "but they are not simple heroes" "Oh no! And what are they? Tell us!" Said Naruto excited "are heroes who gave their lives in the line of duty, or in other words, they sacrificed" Kakashi said leaving surprised to the genin, "this is a grave, the name of my best friend here along with many more," said Kakashi turning and staring at the genin, "I will give you one last chance, but this time it will be harder bells take off, much more difficult, if they are willing to try, You can eat something, but don't give any food to Sasuke, that's for not understanding the purpose of the test, if you can think of them even give the crumbs, you fail the test, here you do what I say, Is that clear?" said Kakashi seriously looking at 3.

After Kakashi left, Naruto and Hinata began to eat, although Sasuke tried to maintain the appearance that was fine without eating, your stomach growling terribly betrayed him as he watched Naruto and Hinata ate, Hinata, feeling pity for Sasuke, she offered him his lunch, "Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto asked a little scared "we need Uchiha-san is able to the new opportunity you gave us Kakashi-sensei. besides, I already quick check with my "byakugan" and Kakashi-sensei is not around," said Hinata, Naruto was not happy with the idea of helping Sasuke, but Hinata was right, to which Naruto came and went to post to untie Sasuke, "I will untie so you can eat, and I'll tie again before Kakashi arrives," said Naruto, Sasuke releasing who took his lunch and began to eat, but suddenly, a huge cloud smoke appears, and in it was Kakashi whose face showed an obvious anger "you 3!... Passed the test, "said Kakashi, his mood changing his classic smile eye, leaving bewildered at 3 genins "How do we approve? I don't understand!" Said Hinata caught with the words of his sensei, "and also you are the first to do it," said Kakashi, leaving surprised genin more surprised, "Until now, everyone obeyed all the orders I gave them, were no more than a flock of sheep, a ninja must anticipate the anticipations, in the world of ninja despises, who disobeys the rules and orders are considered trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash, "Kakashi said looking at the sky," the test is over, tomorrow team 7 starts working, "yes! We did it! We are shinobi finally! "He said Naruto hugging Hinata, who turned red as a tomato but she was happy that she and Naruto were now shinobi.

* * *

 **Before we begin this section, it want to say two things.**

 **1\. for those who speak Spanish, if you want these fanfiction pubique also in Spanish, leave a comment, if I see 50 comments between 2 fanfictions, then I will.**

 **2\. do my first pool of voting, the issue will see the end of this section Masashi is an asshole,From this point you will understand why I did these fanfiction, and I must warn here that I start to give painful truths, and that means attacking all Naruto fans in general, and the reason for that is that when you see 666 Satan discover many things Masashi wanted to do, are the very things that made Seishi in 666 Satan, but from here you will see that not wanting to change some of those things, just ruined Masashi important elements of the story, and here ladies and gentlemen, I will highlight relays the first mistake, and in a majority opinion, the worst of all.**

 **Masashi is an asshole, Chapter 3: Ruby Crescent.**

 **Ok, I need to start to make this clear for future reference in the following chapters, I FUCKING HATE SAKURA HARUNO! In my opinion, Sakura is the worst female protagonist (yes, for those who donot know, it's supposed that she is the female protagonist) I've ever seen, not only in Naruto, but in any story I've seen in my life, she is awful as a character, is the antithesis of what a female protagonist should be, she is annoying, spoiled, whiny, irritating, repulsive, uninteresting, pointless, and frankly I was angry with Sasuke because he did not kill her in the three times he had the opportunity to do so (seriously, I was happy to see that Sasuke pierced Sakura chest with the "Chidori" in Chapter 593, but my joy turned to anger to see it was only genjutsu).**

 **Of all the characters in Naruto and 666 Satan, I will give my personal opinion on which of the two stories counterparts is better and if you read Seishi's story may differ if you want in the comments, but only 2 of them you almost unanimously you will support my view that Seishi version is far superior.**

 **Now I think that many are gonna ask me the following 2 things to me, you're a Naruhina fan? Why do you make a NaruSaku fan fiction if you hate Sakura? Well, answering in that order.**

 **Yes, I'm a fan of Naruhina.**

 **I'm doing these 2 fanfictions as an experiment, and the experiment consists in showing how Masashi was an asshole for not doing small corrections that might have made his story was much better, and the first sign that, is Sakura.**

 **If you are seeing my 2 fan fictions I'm doing, you will notice an interesting contrast in Sakura, in the NaruHina fan fiction, you will see Sakura acting like a fucking bitch, angry, annoying and not pleasant, while at NaruSaku fan fiction, you will see a Sakura that although starts being a fucking bitch, to advance the story it becomes more enjoyable, tender and understanding, and of course interesting because there's a reason for that, in my NaruHina fan fiction, I don't change anything in Sakura, is the same Sakura that we all saw in the series, besides in my NaruSaku fan fiction, in somehow I am not using her, because yes, in the first episode I started using Sakura's irritating personality, but from the second episode, in somehow I'm not using Sakura Haruno, I'm using her with the personality of her 666 Satan counterpart, Ruby Crescent.**

 **(PAT) Who is Ruby Crescent? Well, she is in every sense, Sakura Haruno well done, Ruby is one of my favorite characters in Seishi's story, she's nice, sweet, is tender, yes, she gets angry sometimes but she does it in the right situations, and she is the perfect tsundere in the good way, everything that Sakura ISN'T. If you want to know what was Masashi originally wanted to do with Sakura, look at Ruby Crescent in 666 Satan, and see how Masashi created the most greatest EPIC FAIL in his story.**

 **Are you sure is Sakura's counterpart? Well, read and judge (spoiler alert) Ruby is a smart girl, but in terms of combat she is completely useless, in fact, the first half of the story she passes it as the damsel in distress, being kidnapped by the villain of the moment on each occasion and only as an excuse to Jio go to rescue her, but in the second half, this will change, she begins to show fighting skills, and she is no longer the helpless girl to become a character BADASS. Yes, as we all know, Sakura tried to do the same in her story, but she failed of become interesting and becoming a BADASS girl.**

 **Ruby Crescent in 666 Satan is a girl who knows everything about archeology, and she is one of the best in the business, the reason is because her father Zekuto is also an archaeologist, and he taught her everything he knew, because of that, Ruby known ancient languages and can translate writings of extinct languages, and because of that knowledge, she can go to almost any dungeon (if you saw the manga, 666 Satan could be used to create a great RPG game) and get powerful O-parts, and for this reason, she has to travel constantly because with such knowledge, greedy OPTS could use her to obtain powerful and even legendary O-parts to gain more power and use them for evil purposes, she traveled with her father for a while, but one day he mysteriously disappeared, and people think he was murdered, many think that the loss of her father, Ruby would always sad and concerned, but even with the loss of her father, Ruby keeps smiling regardless of circumstances (yes, interestingly the personalities of Naruto and Sakura are reversed between Jio and Ruby, she is always smiling despite adversity, and Jio is who finds it hard to live with and convive with her), and she decided to travel alone and on their own after a while, then she meets Jio Freed and she asks him to be friends, but he refuses because thanks to what was Satan do to him (see the last chapter of this segment and/or the first 3 chapters of the manga) He distrusted her completely, explaining that he only cares about himself and money, but Ruby leverages the fighting skills of Jio and his obsession with money, and she cheats telling him she hired him to be his bodyguard, which give the start of the friendship of both characters.**

 **If I'm honest, if I had not read 666 Satan, I only would have made a NaruHina fanfiction, because seriously, if I didn't know of the existence of Ruby Crescent, it would have been impossible for me to have imagined the concept of "Sakura Haruno as a nice character," in fact, if you're reading Seishi's Manga, you see that the first chapter of my Narusaku fanfiction and the first episode of Satan 666 are nearly equal, the reason is because I use the first episode of Seishi's Manga to alter the first episode of Naruto, and before you ask, yes, I also use some of those elements in my NaruHina fanfiction.**

 **In fact putting that into account again, from here you will have to understand that you will be seeing Sakura both fanfiction, I'm correcting the stories using elements from Seishi's Manga, and look at detail 666 Satan will be important for what happens both fanfictions, because somehow my fanfictions not alter at all the original plot of Masashi.**

 **I know the Sakura and NaruSaku fans are angry, don't worry, NaruHina fans also be touched them soon, I gonna give their dose of painful truths, and before the fans discuss negative things, I must remark that this is my opinion, but if you're a fan of Sakura Haruno and want to defend her, let me say that I have prepared several possible counterarguments to some comments that they would send me:**

 **She was supposed to be a tsundere is obvious that she must be mad sometimes!**

 **Yes, sometimes, not all the time, Sakura 9 of 10 scenes in which she appears she is always angry, or if she tries to show a positive quality, it only feels like a brat and spoiled girl who wants to prove that she is better than the rest, she is supposed to be a tsundere, but shows much tsun (disgust) and almost no dere (affectionate), I am certain that in the second half, she already gets a little better in that aspect, but for crying out loud! she in the first half it seems to have a 24/7 pre-menstrual syndrome in front of Naruto, and worst of all is that every time Sasuke gave a speech to reject Sakura's invitations to a date, he remarks each and every one of the flaws that she shows most on the story.**

 **She did improve in the second half!**

 **Well I don't think so, Sakura only has 2 times when even the greatest hater of Sakura can deny, that were legitimate only times she could be considered a nice person, and only in the second case BADASS, the fight she had with the Oto genin, and the fight against Sasori she had in Shippuden, but after that she shows signs that it is still silly girlish which was from the beginning.**

 **Naruto loved her, even he gave his reasons!**

 **Sorry but the reason Naruto gave because he fell in love with Sakura is really stupid, fall in love only by her smile? Yes, I know there are romantic stories in which a person falls for even more stupid reasons, and this is more stupid even if the reasons why Hinata fell in love with Naruto (I'll talk about that later) and that makes it in For that Naruto fell in love with Sakura, stupid is an understatement, mention the details of Naruto, Masashi seems to forget this idea, Naruto is a child seeking SOMEONE TO LOVE HIM, Naruto needed from the beginning of story someone who supports unconditionally, someone to give him moral support, love and be at his side in the most difficult moments, everything that DOESN'T Sakura do, she In allmost all the story passes beating up Naruto instead of speaking sweet words, so much so that even they became a cliche in the first half. Sakura invites Sasuke to a date, he rejects her, Naruto asks Sakura out on a date taking advantage of the rejection, and she yells like a banshee a negative response, usually accompanied by the word idiot and finally sends him flying with a strong punch, THIS ISN'T LOVE! THIS IS MASOCHISM.**

 **Now I will explain that this pool, do you want Sakura die in my** **NaruHina** **fanfiction? Sakura is useless as a character, and I think its only function in a good story is dying, but you? if you love or hate Sakura, give their vote to decide their fate in a sample of courage, and I have thought and continue my story depending on the outcome that you choose, show me that there are more fans of Sakura or Hinata.**

 **I would like to talk more about Ruby Crescent, but I'd be ruining meet one of the most interesting characters in Seishi's story, also I'll explain more of her as we move forward in the story and in this section, and I don't need to say that in my opinion the version best done in both stories is Ruby, Sakura is disgusting, even more, to me is an insult that such an aberration of character has such a beautiful name, I prefer to call her the plank, the banshee or bubblegum hair.**


	4. D-rank missions

**Chapter 4. published 25/11/2015  
**

Team 7 begins to understand that at all times Kakashi always arrived three hours late, had said they arrived that day at 7 am, so they knew would come to 10, during his first week of training learned this the bad way, and today was worse, Naruto and Sasuke were completely mad, after a week of pure training, Team 7 would finally have his first mission as shinobi of Konoha, Hinata was more patient than their peers and waited quietly, even if she also did not like the bad habit of being late sensei, but she endured, and used the time to practice your techniques Juuken, or to spend quality time with Naruto. Sasuke also took advantage of that time to train, but only wanted to get Sasuke today to receive the mission, the more experience he had, and would become stronger, closer he would fulfill his revenge. Naruto was the most impatient of the 3, but the advantage delays Kakashi to talk or work with Hinata, now wanted to start early missions, because that would allow just a step to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. After 3 hours of waiting Kakashi finally appeared, Naruto and Sasuke criticized him he was late, and he gave a pathetic excuse for his terrible delay, "Well, today we start to do missions for the village, so from now be prepared that this is the beginning of his career as a ninja, "he said with his typical Kakashi's smile eye, to which the three nodded and went straight to the Hokage tower.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, the 3 genins are eager to see what would be his first missions as ninjas' can't wait, What we're going to do? Do you protect someone important? Redeeming someone? Going to find a ninja enemy? What is it? 'Naruto eager to start thinking, "Well Kakashi, your first mission will be more than adequate to start working with your students, your first mission will be to capture Tora," Hiruzen said calmly as Kakashi raised his eyebrow surprised by the choice, "Hokage-sama sure, Tora is a little difficult mission, that mission would not recommend unless they had some 10 missions before that," said Kakashi showing a concern in his voice, 'Who is Tora,' thought the 3 members of Team Kakashi, 'maybe this is an enemy that is always hovering nearby and is very elusive,' thought Naruto, thinking maybe that would be the opportunity to show the old man that if caught that such Tora, the old man finally deliver the hat Hokage, "No sir, we're ready for anything, we're going to find that this Torah and bring up here," said Naruto in a loud tone of voice with confidence, "I agree, we will take that mission," said Sasuke, thinking that perhaps the day would confront his first powerful enemy, "I agree, I think we're ready to start these missions," said Hinata solidarity with her teammates, "well, then assign to them the mission to catch Tora," said the Hokage, happy to see how excited they were genin, Kakashi then approached to receive the details of the mission, and They proceeded to retire to start your first mission.

* * *

Before moving and start the search, Kakashi made a quick meeting with his team planned a search plan, and received a description of their target, they were confused to hear that one of the characteristics of their target was a ribbon tied in his right ear, but they became angry more when Kakashi explained to them who their target capture "A CAT !, OUR MISSION IS TO GO TO CAPTURE A DAMN CAT!" shouted Naruto angry to know now that they were going to find, "Yes, this is one of the most difficult missions class D, Tora is the cat of the land of fire Daimyo´s wife, and it constantly escapes, so much so that the mission to seek is received at least once a day, and because we have to take the cat alive and that mission is very simple for the Chunin and Jounin, the Genin receive this mission, plus you should not rely, he has fled the Genin so often that it has become a cat very elusive, because of that, for you it is now an extremely difficult mission," said Kakashi in a serious tone to his students, "get a mission to chase a cat is a complete waste of time," said Sasuke angry, for go to catch a pet that escaped, he was a ninja, not a pet sitter, "Sasuke, believe it or not, D rank missions there for a purpose, as proof of the bells, missions range D serving education to begin developing their ninja skills for future missions more difficult," Kakashi said in a serious tone as he looked at his Genin, "Well, let's find that cat," mentioned Kakashi while Genin finished their preparations, and they initiated the search of Tora.

Using the "Byakugan" Hinata to look around, quickly they found Tora, with activated radio communicators, they were separated and put in place to prepare and catch your objective "here orange, ready and in position," "here blue ready and in place, "lavender here, ready and in position," "silver here, attack to my order" target started to move and go into position "now!" said Silver, and the other 3 shinobis approached Tora, and Naruto caught the target, but this would not be caught without a fight, and the objective attacked orange, and the rest of the team met to review the target, "it has a ribbon on the right ear, positive identification, this is our target, "said Kakashi while Naruto received fierce Tora scratch after calm the cat, Naruto was angry and his face full of scratch marks Tora, "I don't understand, what we teach in this mission with the capture this damn cat" shouted Naruto as he received Hinata ointment to apply it in the wounds, "This mission represents a very simple and very common aspect of the ninja" Kakashi said without taking his eyes out of his Icha Icha book, "and what is it?" asked Naruto, "simple, capture missions, Naruto thinks carefully, what if this had not been a mission to capture a cat, but a mission to capture a ninja from an enemy village," Kakashi said calmly, making Naruto focus his attention on his lazy Jounin, "I ..." "You had been in trouble, you should remember that sometimes some ninjas can be enemy scouts analyzing our battlefield, or that ninja stole secret information from the village, we sometimes kill those objectives, but mostly to get that kind of information, it is best to get back those ninjas alive, especially because we need to question them and know what they are planning, and must take into account the likely try to catch them, they try to defend and even try to kill you or your teammates, you produced this cat only those scratches on his face, but what if he was a ninja enemy who had attacked in sight?" said Kakashi leaving surprised Naruto with that question, "I ... I probably would have died a victim of these attacks," said Naruto a little scared to finally understand that he was talking about his sensei, while Hinata and Sasuke seriously looked to understand what he was trying to teach his sensei, "Tora can be a cat, but thanks to his constant escapes, it is the surest way to learn to develop your skills to capture and search without risking your life, and I will give them credit to you, I have seen genins doing this mission after having at least 10 D-rank missions having trouble capturing, "Kakashi said as they reached the Hokage's tower, handed Tora to her mistress Madame Shijimi, a fat woman with a bizarre but very elegant dress, which hugged your pet with all his strength and the poor cat was shedding a few tears, 'for that reason the cat runs away constantly,' they thought 3 Genins while some felt sorry for the cat, as they watched it try to escape again from its owner.

* * *

2 weeks later:

Team 7 since they started taking the missions were established routine in the morning were training alone, the first 3 hours thanks to the bad habit of Kakashi, after finishing the morning practice was a lunch, went occasionally to some of the restaurants in the village, but a couple of occasions brought Hinata bentos for everyone, although that Naruto annoying at first, but then resigned to accept the Hinata make the lunches, after lunch, go straight to Hokage's tower to receive their missions, on average, Team 7 took from 2-3 daily quests and missions typically ranging from messengers with vendors of the village, make gardeners, help farmers with crops, and they considered the worst assignments catch Tora, in the last week had to catch him 5 times, and on 2 occasions, they had to catch two times in a row, "Alright guys, today you will have to do an bodyguards' mission," said the Hokage, "really?!, who do we care?" Naruto said smiling and excited seeing that now would have a real important mission," the details of the mission are in this scroll, "said the Hokage as he gave Kakashi on the scroll, when he opened, Kakashi read carefully the details of the mission, after reading the scroll, Kakashi glanced to his students, "Okay guys, it's time to go," said Kakashi while wearing the Genin to its new mission.

The members of Team 7 asked Kakashi what the mission was, what Kakashi said it was caring for the children of respected land of fire noble, they had to care for and accompany them in their daily walk that opened near your property, like a pretty dangerous mission especially if they have to take care of some noble of something that was for them a daily habit, but the excitement of Team 7 collapsed when they discovered that the children of the noble were triplets only 8 months old, Kakashi explained to his students that the parents of these triplets formed the habit of every day in the afternoon these three children were taken to give with their parents walk and their respective escort of bodyguards and servants, but because both parents decided to take a "quality time" between them, they hired ninjas of the village to take children to their regular walk instead. read the instructions left by the parents for the care of children, and the instructions of the ninja was left before his walk children should receive a bath and a change of diapers, Naruto and Sasuke had many problems because they did not care babies before, the hardest part for the men's team was when they had to remove the dirty diaper and when they were about to bathe, Naruto was about to put the kids in cold water, and Sasuke heated water to the point which was the boiling point, and they would have more problems if not for the help of Hinata, contrary to his 2 teammates, she knew what she had to do, because when her mother died, she cared her sister when she was a baby, thanks to her the greatest dangers were avoided. Naruto smiled at Hinata watching one of the babies, 'Hinata would be a good mother,' Naruto thought as he watched the maternal attitude of his girlfriend, Naruto who was caring for one child who already had dressed, he started playing with him, 'Naruto-kun would be a good father' thought Hinata, but shortly after she turned red as a tomato, on the other hand Sasuke just sighed resignedly to see the attitude of his teammate. After bathing, and put nappies and clean clothes, the boys took the baby to his usual walk, "I don't understand, what has to do care about babies being a bodyguard?" Said Naruto angry with this mission, "I think in this case found the sense of this mission Naruto-kun, babies need a lot of care, and none of them can take care of himself, and if you think about, babies of a noble family also face more danger, someone may try to kidnap to order a reward, not to mention ... "Hinata said with a worried expression on his face, Sasuke did not understand, but Naruto knew why Hinata was worried.

* * *

 _1 year ago._

 _One day Naruto go directly to spend the day with Hinata, he found himself at the entrance of his apartment with Hinata, Ko and a child who also had the characteristic eyes of the Hyuga clan, but Naruto looked at that guy a hitai-ate of the village, "good morning Hinata-chan, Ko-san," Naruto said trying to act normal, Ko noticing how uncomfortable the situation decided to help "Neji this guy is, he is the cousin Hinata-sama, and he graduated This year's academy and became Genin, "said Ko, Naruto tried to greet him kindly, but Neji just gave a cold and haughty look, Naruto compare that arrogance along with Sasuke, but what he was angry Naruto, was that Naruto saw that Neji stared at Hinata, but he recognized that look, it was the same look that the villagers gave him a look full of hatred and contempt, "no problem Naruto-kun, he's only here because he is waiting for his team, "said Hinata as she tried to break the uncomfortable silence that was being generated, but before anyone could speak, came the team Neji, and Naruto was more than surprised with the team, especially with his sensei and one of his teammates, who wore a bizarre green tights spandex, wrist and oranges anklets, and a hairstyle and eyebrows Naruto wondered if they were real, after a brief presentation of his Jounin-sensei called Maito Gai and Rock Lee and his pupils Ten-Ten, teammates Neji, 4 withdrew after that bizarre presentation, Hinata and Naruto were to the training field._

 _After a morning of training, Naruto and Hinata had a break at midday, Naruto Hinata sat in the shade of a leafy tree to the benthos lunch she had prepared, Naruto tried to find a way to talk to Hinata about his cousin, but could not find the right time to ask, but Hinata knew Naruto and although she was overcoming her shyness with most people, it became quite open with Naruto, "Naruto-kun, do you worried about something?" Hinata said as he saw the worried face of Naruto," So, I wanted to ask about your cousin, "Naruto said trying to be subtle with the question without much success, seeing that Hinata could not help but respond on that She told about the division of branches of the Hyuga clan, Neji and his father were members of the secondary branch family tradition, the kidnapping attempt from Kumo when she was 3 years old, as his father rescued killing the kidnapper, and as these events Neji's father and twin brother of her father sacrificed his life to prevent a war between villages, Hinata found out the truth recently, while Neji had learned before her, Since then, and thanks to that, Neji feels great hatred towards her, "... and since then, Neji Nii-san hates fervently to the main branch, and blames me for what happened to his father," Hinata said very sad and downcast, "is why I want to try to change the traditions of the clan, to unite the two families into one," said Hinata this time with more confidence, "and I'll help that happen! "Naruto said before showing positive attitude Hinata._

* * *

Naruto out of his thoughts for the child in his arms began to mourn, Naruto tried to calm the crying of the baby, and although it took several minutes he managed to calm the crying baby, Hinata looked worried expression on his face Naruto as they walked, she knew that look, Naruto felt loneliness, and that made it more close to him, she struggled to win the trust of Naruto, which had more side to her, was to be in his home.

* * *

 _2 years 9 months ago._

 _Hinata had been Naruto's friend for 3 months, and since she met Naruto whenever they looked, they just made it out of the Hyuga mansion, Hinata always asked Naruto where he lived, but when she asked, Naruto, he did the impossible to change the subject, every day she made sure to ask to accompany him to his house every day, and almost always rejected him, but today Hinata was lucky, because of a fight he had with some kids trying to defend Hinata again Naruto's ankle was hurt, and I could not stand apart from bruises all over his body and a swollen cheek, "Do not worry Hinata, can I go home alone," said Naruto as he unsuccessfully tried to get up and stand foot, "you aren't right Uzumaki-san, we need to take you home," said Ko seriously to do with his "Byakugan" that the wound was serious, Naruto trying to say something, but it was useless, he could say anything in his defense Hinata, but not for Ko, and having no alternative, Naruto ceded._

 _Since none of the Hyugas knew where Naruto lives, he's back Ko guided them through the streets of Konoha to your destination, the trip ended in an apartment complex in the red light district, "Thanks for the ride, and can get off Ko- san, from here I can just get to my house," said Naruto trying to get rid of them, "sorry Uzumaki-san, but I'm afraid I can't leave you here, you can't walk, less climbing stairs," said Ko making Naruto resigned again and lead straight to the apartment, Ko and Hinata went upstairs, and moved down the hall to find the apartment door of Naruto, before he tried to argue to be left at the door, Hinata sack the keys from his pocket and opened the door. to enter Hinata and Ko could feel inside a sense you should not have a home, loneliness, the room was dusty, had instant ramen empty containers lying on the floor, the furniture was old and cranky, walls and the roof did not look in good condition and paint was peeling, the atmosphere of that apartment was anything but welcoming, 'How is it that Naruto-kun has been able to live this way?' Hinata thought as she watched the sad desolate place Naruto called home, Ko ask Naruto where was his room, "Hinata-sama, go to the refrigerator to get ice to reduce swelling," Ko said while Hinata ran immediately to the refrigerator to get ice from the freezer, but when opened, she met a nearly empty refrigerator, and the few objects in view or were expired or were rotting, 'I think Naruto-kun did not want to come to his house because he was concerned that I left to be his friend if I saw how he lived,' Hinata thought as she finished seeing the deplorable living conditions of Naruto, but her thoughts quickly left to get ice to treat injuries Naruto putting them in a special bag, returning to his room with the ice he needed, Naruto looked pretty worried, and she now understood why, "here's the ice Ko-san," said Hinata as she watched apply pressure to the swelling of the face, "tomorrow you will While the swelling Uzumaki-san, but you will have to avoid moving the foot for a couple of days, is there someone who can come to take care of while you're in bed?" said Ko as he dropped the bag of ice for Naruto taken, "No, no one, I live alone in this house," said Naruto with a noticeable sadness that broke Hinata's heart, "and I'm sorry you had to see my house in this way Hinata-chan, did not want to come to my home because after I saw the compound where you live, I did not want you to come to feel ashamed of who your best friend lives in a house in these conditions, "said Naruto thought she was losing her friend, Ko was about to say something but Hinata came to Naruto and take of his free hand, "Do not worry Naruto-kun, you're not to blame for haven't lived well, you've suffered enough for a long time, now it's time that I help you, I will come tomorrow to help you recover, "Hinata said with conviction, she began to drop a few tears, to which Naruto also began to shed tears of joy thanking Hinata to be at his side._

 _Surprisingly_ _the next morning, the two Hyuga are surprised to see Naruto in the door of his apartment, in perfect condition as if the day before the fight never happened, but since then, Hinata helped him once a week Naruto clean and teach cooking, but Naruto preferred to have lunch homemade by Hinata, and since then a custom that every day both met at the entrance of the apartment._

Hinata out of his thoughts when he saw his other teammate start complaining "I don't understand why we are doing this kind of mission, it is a waste of time," said Sasuke in a somewhat angry tone, "because in your case this mission is also important for you teme," said Naruto in a mocking tone, "How useful this can be mine for me?" said Sasuke even angry, "simple, you said you wanted to rebuild your future clan right?" Naruto said what Sasuke nodded, "well, that means having many babies and have to learn how to care," said Naruto seeing the face of surprise and fear from the last Uchiha, because unfortunately for him Naruto was right, He did not like having to take care of these babies, but he would have to do this one day, and just imagine caring for several children to revive his clan caused him a terrible chill. After the ride, the Genin returned to the mansion of the noble, looked for a while babies and when the parents arrived, they gave this as mission accomplished and proceeded to retire.

* * *

One week later.

Naruto was very angry about the mission today gave the Hokage Team 7, the current mission was to transport letters and parcels Postal Service Konoha, thanks to this mission, there were no postmen in the village, as well as this was the D rank mission longest since they deliver a single shipment of mail could take all day, this mission also was the best paid in this range. also in this mission everyone had to go separately to deliver the mail on a specific route, and Naruto was forbidden to use the "Kage Bunshin" because that would be highly unfair to his teammates, though technically easy mission, delivering packages it was not so easy, because some of the packages were large and would have to return to deliver them one at a time being careful, because if the package or the content came in disrepair, they are count against the pay of the mission, and finally, there was a larger package that was also marked fragile, and had to take the 3 carefully to your destination without breaking, the major complication with the package was that it was too big and heavy to carry through the roof so they had to take him through the streets of the village, as they had to take together, had to dodge the villagers to prevent the package from falling and ruining the effort of the boys to take you to your destination.

When they finished the day of delivery, the 3 were very tired by the last package had to deliver it to the farthest part of the village with respect to the post office, "Aargh, What's that mission teaching for our development as ninjas?" asked an angry Naruto, "this case is the most obvious dobe, this is to prepare us for when we have the mission to deliver a package or important message, "said Sasuke also showing angry," Sasuke is right, "said Kakashi who he was behind the genin reading his Icha Icha book, "In the case of transport missions you have to carry very important things, treaties alliances, vital information on the defenses of the village, information from a network of spies, strategies to send the allies in war, peace treaties, information for ninjas is a matter of life and death, and this type of information could be vital, mail delivery is the only mission that exists in all ranges, and the danger of them depend on their importance, this mission works working individually and as a team because sometimes one individual can make faster deliveries, or they may end up going into a complete package that is so important that it must come at any cost, "said Kakashi without taking your eye from the book," so we might have to go through such missions in the future, "said Hinata who was hugging Naruto," so, in the future will receive the same type of missions, could be messages that would be sent to another place on earth fire, or can send important messages to a battlefront, or an ally in a war, do not despise this learning, it could cost them expensive, "Kakashi said as they walked genins towards Ichiraku.

Team 7 was having lunch at Ichiraku, at the suggestion of Naruto, 3 Genin were enjoying a bowl of ramen, especially Naruto who already was on the tenth bowl while his teammates were just in the first, Sasuke was surprised by the amount Naruto's bowls wore, but Hinata was used to see Naruto devour such amount, but what bothered Hinata, was that in spite of everything, Naruto was still suffering the damage of the villagers who suffered from Naruto way to the restaurant, in fact before discovering the reason, she one day with achievement difficulties ask that difficult question, still remembered that day.

* * *

 _2 years ago._

 _Hinata and Naruto are on their way to Ichiraku, Naruto had not gone to eat ramen in almost two weeks, for anyone that was not much time, but for Naruto that was an eternity since he met Hinata, and since Hinata saw that Naruto every day brought instant ramen for lunch, one day she had suggested she made bentos for both, and after tasting the food prepared by Hinata, Naruto change your diet a little, Teuchi and Ayame were happy because it made Hinata eat something that was not only ramen, but also asked him not to stay away from Ichiraku completely because Naruto is your best customer. On his way to Ichiraku, Hinata saw something that became common, although it has been a year she was watching as the villagers were giving those glares directly to Naruto, the by now well tolerated those looks, but more than anything because Hinata was always at his side, along Ko helped make people not to look at him steadily for many time, and very few who dared to gossip about him, at least when they were close, Hinata acted as if nothing was yet nothing helped Naruto tolerate taking his hand, but those looks were just curious about Naruto grow more._

 _Arriving at Ichiraku they ate quietly his bowls of ramen, Naruto had finished his fourth bowl of ramen while Hinata was only half of their first bowl, Hinata wanted to ask Naruto about your curiosity, but she could not find the courage to do the question, but that day his curiosity got the better of her shyness, "N-N-Naruto-kun can I ask you a question?" said Hinata a little shy, "of course," Naruto said before drinking the soup bowl of ramen, "wh-wh-why everyone hates you? "Hinata said making Naruto almost choke on the stock, and Teuchi and Ayame by surprise threw what they had at hand, Teuchi threw the bucket and Ayame throw Naruto's empty bowls that she was collecting, and Ko was scared and surprised that Hinata asked that question, especially Naruto himself, "wh-wh-why you ask me that Hinata-chan?" said Naruto as surprised as the others, but he was also terrified, it's that since I met you... since I first saw you always looked lonely, sad and friendless, and I did not understand why it happened, Ko-san told me to stay away from you but not gave me a reason, and that only increased my curiosity, but even when you and I became friends, I'm still seeing those glares at you, I know the pranks you do but I know pranks are not the reasons that you are hated, and I want to know," Hinata said while playing with his index fingers, adults were thinking something to say to change the subject, but knew they could not do it, especially since the events of last year and the words of Hinata in those moments before they might think something, Naruto won them the word, "I honestly have no idea," said Naruto leaving surprised Hinata, "I never knew that people treat me that way, I have always been hated, I was always ignored and mistreated all my life, I actually do those pranks to attract attention of the people and for people to see me in a completely different way, and it was not until I met you I had no friends, "said Naruto sad because even he was unable to answer the big question behind the hatred, she thought at first that Naruto just lied to not know the truth, but Hinata after a year of friendship with him will know when Naruto was lying, and his face did not see a trace of a lie in the words of his friend, "I'm sorry I asked Naruto-kun," "no problem, anyway I think you were right to ask," he said Naruto trying to smile to try to forget this awkward moment, but that does not change the fact that for the rest of that day both rarely exchanged words, and it took 3 days to talk normally again._

* * *

Now that Hinata knew the truth, she just feel more affection and appreciation for Naruto, even she blessed ignore the fact that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in your body, thanks to that in the three years she was her friend, she met the best of him, and eventually her feelings grew and became something else, she saw Naruto as her soulmate, and Naruto fell to her feelings.

* * *

One week later.

A genin orange dress was in a foul mood, the first mission received on the day was a mission to walk dogs, and worse for him is that touch him take the Inuzuka Clan dogs, and thanks to Tora appeared in the road while fleeing other genin, he had ended up being dragged by half village before Kakashi to help him control the dogs, now ended were assigned on a mission to paint a store, to Naruto that was the third mission he hated with all his soul, followed by capture Tora and walk dogs, Naruto suggested to use his "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" to finish faster, but Kakashi banned outright even trying, and although the three were working together to fast finish, after an hour of painting shop and the owner gave his approval, but that was not so easy, because the shop owner to review in detail all the corners of the building facade, and complained the sections that touch their paint Naruto and Sasuke were not painted properly, so they had to paint your sections again.

They head to the Hokage tower to pick up their pay, "ugh, why do we have to do this kind of mission? What lesson is supposed to teach us this stupid mission? I see no sense in this case, I get it to capture Tora, delivering packages, and to babysit, but what they can teach us to care for dogs? " Naruto said angrily and his teammates this time were agree, do not know who taught these lessons, "Well, this teaches two simple things about being a ninja, which in fact lacked much during testing of jingle bells, anticipating the anticipations, paying attention to detail and patience, "Kakashi said without taking his eye off his orange book while the genin looked at him very confused," when we do missions, ninja can't know what will happen in them, no matter how elaborate you have a plan for the mission, you should always keep in mind that there will be elements that will make it difficult to execute that plan 100% perfectly, walking dogs is the best example, though a dog is trained, they come to distract very easily, either someone toss a toy and want to catch it, or It happened this morning that a cat got in the way, you have to have planned a way to keep dogs out of hand like that, "said Kakashi as a very angry Naruto tried to hide unsuccessfully the shame of the situation," and as ninjas, sometimes we have to have reconnaissance or intelligence, so we have to get information from enemy camps, and many of them can last for hours, even days, and that can sometimes mean we might have to hide in one place for long, only to have the information also need on these observations, we must be attentive to everything all the time, you need to know every little detail, every little thing that looks out of place, missions and , those little details are the difference between success and failure, is why paint a building perfectly is a good exercise to look at and pay attention to the smallest detail, "said Kakashi as they walked, leaving the genin thinking the rest the way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

2 weeks later.

The members of Team 7 just returned from Tora capture again, "Well, the next mission for Team 7 is babysitting the son of a merchant, and then have to go to the neighboring village to pick up a cargo of vegetables," said Hiruzen reviewing the missions that Kakashi had withdrawn the day before, "NO! No more stupid missions! I want this time a real mission," said Naruto quite angry, 'for the first time I agree with him,' thought Sasuke, 'the truth is that these missions are beginning to be monotonous,' thought Hinata, 'Ugh, I imagined that he react like that, 'thought Kakashi seeing that his team was starting to lose patience with these missions, "do not say stupid things! You're just a novice! We have all begun by simple assignment! We must progress step by step! "Said Iruka who was helping the Hokage to assign missions," Yes, but I'm tired of doing these simple tasks, I want a challenge this time," said angry Naruto," Naruto, you became Genins just 2 months ago, with D rank missions have more than enough, "said the Hokage trying to convince Naruto," yesterday I ate onigiri made by Hinata, and I think today will go to Ichiraku ramen," "your even listening me Naruto?" said the Hokage Naruto angry that it was ignoring, "is that I still see as useless! But I have changed! I AM NOT THE USELESS DO YOU THINK I AM JIJI! You'll see that someday I'll be Hokage tebbayo "said Naruto with confidence, what Iruka and Hiruzen smiled to see that Naruto was determined to improve, "I understand, in that case you may assign a mission of C level is a mission protection," Hiruzen said leaving surprised the whole team 7 "AND WHO WE MUST PROTECT? IS HE someone important is it?" Said Naruto excited about his first mission of truth, "don't be impatient, you know now, well, you can pass, "said Hiruzen as one of the doors opened, the person who opened the door he was an old man with a huge backpack, glasses, beard and mustache, and a bottle of sake in hand, and genins smelled from where they were a powerful smell of liquor coming from his client, "I assumed that they are the ones take care of me? But if they are just a bunch of kids, especially of medium height, has a stupid face. "said the old man, Naruto realized immediately that he was referring to the position that he was higher than Hinata, but It was also lower than Sasuke, Naruto what was about to attack him, but Kakashi stopped in time, "I kill him!" "it's supposed that we have to protect him, how do you plan to kill him? Idiot "said Kakashi while avoiding Naruto closer to kill his client," my name Tazuna, a professional builder, I need protection to return to my country and end the construction of a bridge," said his client "the mission details are in this scroll, you will leave tomorrow towards Nami no Kuni at 8 o´clock in the morning and prepare everything necessary for this mission may last several weeks, you have free the rest of the day, dismiss," Hiruzen said and Kakashi handing the scroll and watching as they left genins excited about this mission.

* * *

 **Ok, before you start with the section of Masashi is an asshole I'll answer some comments that appeared in the previous chapter, as I said kindly answer the intelligent comments, and humble the most stupid, but so far there are only intelligent comments, so today there is no public humiliation, well not quite, we will respond to comments:**

 **Wondering Knight**

 **I like the story but the 1/3 of is being the A/N is killing it. You expect long chapters but get a huge unneeded A/N.**

Interesting tidbit. You say Naruto was ruined but 666 Satan is the better story or they are the same. Naruto was made in 1997, I've read it as well and it's nothing like Naruto. It may be similar in parts but so is DBZ and many other manga due to influences. I'd say just stick to your story and less trying to bash Naruto because you didn't like or get the ending.

 **Ok, first of all, if you are reading 666 Satan, its good, because ýou really ´need to see this with you own eyes as we move in this fan fiction as I explain the details of what happens in the story, and you begin to see the resemblance, do not lose detail, especially in this chapter.**

 **And second, the section at the end of history is required for this fan fiction, I wanted the episodes were longer, and the section Masashi is an asshole they were of a different proportion, say 1/10 part of the story, but I have 2 problems that make it impossible:**

 **1\. I'm doing** **two fanfictions at the same time.**

 **2\. to keep my rithm and not become one of the many who leave their stories, I take out episodes by an average of two weeks each, and do an episode each week (1 week NaruHina, 2 ° week NaruSaku, and then published the same day), and my free time outside my work and my personal life, I can't make the pages I want to do. on average in the Word work, I use between 8-15 pages per episode, and the section of the end cover of 2-3 pages, believe me, I feel bad, but I set myself to publish every 2 weeks (for this episode had delays for personal reasons), but I want to try to maintain a continuous publish of these two jobs.**

 **And about the section, no, I will not remove, it has a reason and believe it or not is required for this fan fiction, you'll understand when we advance the story.**

 **As the second** **comment is long and not repeat it, I will put my different responses to comments,** ** _(so)_** **, and from now warn that in my answers be much the phrase, "you'll see later," the reason is that a full explanation would longest chapter of fan fiction itself, and that the same answer more fully in the next few chapters, but I'll try to answer as best I can.**

 **LegendaryWriterS**

 **Please read till the end (** ** _ok amigo)._**

 **Some NaruHina fan-girls and fan-boys hate Sakura with passion and think Hinata as a goddess, who is perfect in everything.**

 **And**

 **Some NaruSaku fan-girls and fan-boys hate Hinata with passion and think Sakura as a goddess, who is perfect in everything**

 ** _(so far, nothing to_** **_argue_** **_here)_** **.**

 **99% fan-girls or fan-boys are so obsessed with their fantasy character or with their dream pair they simply forgot that nobody is perfect and they don't even understand what they are doing and most important thing is that if these Naruto characters are become perfect in everything, you guys simply stop reading Naruto after sometime** ** _(I agree, I hate fanatism in general and of any kind, and in fact you're right, the characters have to have imperfections that balance the character so that the less perfect its role in the story, but Sakura is imperfect in her personality, and her role in the story)_** **.**

 **I say both of these fan-girls and fan-boys are bunch of idiots, who doesn't even understand the core concept of Naruto. [think about the core of Naruto]** ** _(Yes,_** ** _a child who lived a life of shit, and he needs someone at his side to give him the love he had not during his childhood, someone to love unconditionally. And because the Hokage is respected, he dreamed up the dream of becoming Hokage, that his teammate betrayed the village for revenge, and an organization wants to kill him because they want to recover a supernatural being that is within your own body, that is the plot of the story friend )_** **.**

 **In my opinion both Sakura and Hinata has many flaws but both of them has some great quality also. If you replace their position on team 7 then Naruto would be dead early in the series** ** _(I'll_** ** _be quite different from your opinion, Sakura is an example of everything a female protagonist must not have, again, Sasuke is he who highlights every Sakura defects, and most remarks, is that instead of concentrating on training and become a real kunoichi, she focused her attention and time in trying to seduce Sasuke. except the battle with the Oto genin and the fight against Sasori, Sakura was useless in the whole story, however Hinata, at least for Naruto was the perfect female protagonist, I would explain more, but I will say later)_** **.**

 **Naruto always said that People must understand one another to bring peace. If you believe in Naruto always be positive about most of things (98%). Don't hate anyone, try to understand their life (everything) from their point of view, may be you will find your true answer one day. Never think negatively. Always remember your surrounding environment build your character, no one is good or bad from start, so don't blame them, change yourself** ** _(yes, it's a nice moral to the story of Naruto, and I recognize that this is one of the good points that has the history of Masashi, but his personality and his way of being in my opinion not fit into the story, I say this more mostly because Naruto has been alone all his life, and as I said in the previous episode, Naruto always in its history need someone who will give him love, and if you look, there Naruto has received very little love before the start of the story, in fact his similar Jio Freed, acts more as you'd expect from a guy who has lived such a life, I want to talk about it but do this longer, but so will mention later)_** **.**

 **And if you think clearly the most flawed character is not Sakura or Hinata. The most flawed character is Naruto (hundreds of reasons for that) and Naruto is more obsessed with sasuke, not Sakura** ** _(yes, but the blame for this terrible obsession is Sakura, and no, I'm not talking about the promise that Naruto did to her to bring Sasuke back, but because Masashi put this obsession purposely on Naruto, exclusively for Sakura, and based on that obsession, would create one of the key scenes in the story, a scene that failure fully to meet its target, and in fact, when you get to the scene and explain it is, many fans will be happy to have failed, and why that scene you discover the history of Seishi, but that'll show later)_** **.**

 **And you really don't understand Hinata or Sakura and their relationship with other characters. Read Naruto again. (I never read 666 Satan and I don't need it to justify Naruto).** ** _(ok, first of all, I do understand the characters and understand perfectly their relationships and their role in history, and I'll tell you after making my 2 fanfictions best, I'm reading in detail BOTH mangas, because when you see the work of Seishi, you see what Masashi wanted to do the story, and read 666 Satan, believe me you'll have to read the story at some point if you want to try to defend Naruto in later chapters, so you understand well this situation, read 666 Satan and Naruto is like comparing a crime scene, Naruto is the crime scene and in some cases does not make sense why things are riots or moved and not understand why they are as they are, and 666 Satan is not only the evidence, but the confession of the original plans for the criminal because it all went horribly wrong, in fact, section gradually explain those details that did not go well at Masashi's work, including_** **:**

 ** _Because_** ** _Sakura is a terrible person?_**

 ** _Why_** ** _Hinata was not the female lead?_**

 ** _Why_** ** _Sasuke became an emo (this will show in this chapter)?_**

 ** _Does the_** ** _couple Naruto so important?_**

 ** _What are the_** ** _couples Masashi had originally intended to do?_**

 ** _Why_** ** _not previously include characters in the story development and character suddenly became high importance?_**

 **And Kishimoto is a genius and also an idiot. Yes he made mistake but not all of them are as you said** ** _(ok, first, what Kishimoto? You must remember that there are 2 Kishimoto, Masashi and Seishi, and if you talk about Masashi you're wrong, it is neither a genius nor an idiot is an asshole because instead of correcting elements they could have done the story better and more memorable, he was a complete lazy and lasted until almost the end all the elements of a script he made with his brother, and yes, all the mistakes of the story itself are what I said, again you will begin to see in this episode, I will explain why I created this section, but that will come later)_** **.**

 **Read Naruto again and watch Naruto anime and thought (every emotion, feeling, thoughts and their environment and life from their point of view) clearly like you reading or watching it for the first time without any attachment to any character. Then you will understand** ** _(well,_** ** _first of all, I am highly empathetic, and I do feel the emotions of the characters in a story, and the poor development of some of these characters is why I do not give a good review to Naruto, as I said before, I read the manga, and I will not watch the anime. The ucking padding kill all my desire to see the anime and honestly I don't care. if there are important elements I'll read on Wikia, but I'm not going to see Shippuden, and FYI , I read both works from start to finish 2 times, and the more I read both stories, my question changes what look like? a what are different? Looking inside I discovered that Masashi has lied to his fans on his interviews repeated times, and no one noticed, and the evidence that proves that again are on his brother's manga)_** **.**

 **And anime and manga is based on a virtual world, so all of these argument doesn't matter in real life** ** _(this explanation is the longest so far say that will explain later)_** **.**

 **Take care,  
LegendaryWriterS**

 **You too, well, now to the** **section.**

* * *

 **Masashi** **is an asshole, chapter 4: Jin.**

 **A character who acts as a hero, but has as his main objective revenge, either one or more subjects, but still a noble or cause because he has a mission to do, and the reason most often used in a story, is the loss of loved ones, is something that becomes interesting, even shakesperian, and that can give flavor to a story by having a character with those features, but Masashi was an asshole and instead He gave us Sasuke Uchiha. Also known as the avenger emo, Sasuke started out as a promising character, but as the story progressed, becomes a character which half of his dialogues you can switch to "buah, buah, buah," and we would not see the difference.**

 **The idea of Sasuke that he becomes shinobi with a single purpose, revenge, when we discover why he wants revenge somehow feel some sympathy for him, Sasuke was a member of one of the most powerful clans of Konoha, and one of the founding clans of it, the prestigious Uchiha clan, but unfortunately Itachi, his older brother, murderer his entire clan in one night (with the help of Obito, but we didn't know it until later on of course), and because of that, and a few words he told his older brother before retiring, Sasuke focused his mind on a single desire, murder his brother to avenge the clan, and restore the Uchiha honor as a ninjas, and later with the help of a special girl, rebuild the clan and restore it to its former glory. If we look well that was a good idea, especially because Masashi are using the issue of ninjas, either in real life or fantasy, one thing that commonly found in the ninjas, is the desire to commit revenge, and either with other ninja clan, someone who killed a comrade, or a loved one. Revenge was something very appellant in that profession, but when we got to the part where Sasuke achieved his objective and commit murderer Itachi, Obito (at that time only knew him as Tobi) tells Sasuke the truth behind the Uchiha slaughter, and it is here where Sasuke as a character goes to shit.**

 **Certainly people will say that's in the part where he went with Orochimaru to train, but although I also detest that part really works, because Sasuke blinded by his desire for revenge, plus the fact that Naruto was becoming stronger, and Orochimaru's cursed seal somehow was crazy him, and he lost in a recent fight against Itachi who defeated him easily, are a combination that was simply well developed and gave sense and emotionally leave him vulnerable, but when he learned that Itachi murderer his clan because they planned a coup, Sasuke wanted to destroy the village to avenge the death of his brother, brother he murderer, there is much I want to talk about those monumental failure but everyone knows so I'll leave it at that. Now, Sasuke with his desire to revenge is a serious character different of Seishi's characters, right? (PAT) Wrong, believe it or not, Sasuke does not have one, but three similars in 666 Satan (note to add, in the following chapters you will see that many characters have several similar, and some are even merge 2 or more characters) and these counterparts are Jin, Cross, and another that I will not reveal until later, each of these three characters have portrayed some aspects that Sasuke fulfilled in the story, and also the flaws, Cross has sentimental elements including Sasuke's great desire for revenge, Jin shown why the desire for revenge Sasuke in a reduced form (and as you can see now why Sasuke as tragic element fail) and the mysterious reveal another mistake now will not mention, just say That character is showing the biggest mistake of all. I wish to mention all the 3 in this episode, but Cross is Sasuke merging with Gaara and we speak of him when we talk about Gaara, and the third by now be a mystery to you, this time I speak of Jin.**

 **Jin is a character we see from the first episode of 666 Satan, in a flashback of Jio, before he meet Ruby, Jin was his best friend, but in a jump of that flashback, Jin began to beat up Jio saying that he killed his parents, and saying Jio with each punch to bring them back, and it seems that we will not see until we got to episode 3, in this episode, Jin wants revenge and murder who was once his best Friend, Jin is an OPT and has an O-part called Ashura, which is a huge sword and with this O-part, Jin can generate and control fire (Weird! Out of sharingan, the Uchiha were known for normally have technics of fire element) and the first time we saw him, his best attack, were black flames (and that bears no resemblance to Sasuke's Amaterasu, right?), Jin in battle he apparently kill Jio piercing Jio's chest with his sword (and that does not have anything like the scene where Sasuke crossed Naruto's chest with a "chidori" in the Valley of the End) and burning him with black flames, and when it seems that Jio is about to be incinerated by the flames, Satan takes possession of Jio's body eliminating the flames of your body and healing him (ok, at this point I think you know where this is going).**

 **When Satan takes possession of his body, he explains that he saw that Jin was an OPT, and that he could have the potential to become a person who could become a powerful OPT as a power source using is his own hate, so leveraging his friendship with Jio, Satan controls your body and murders the Jin's parents, that began to Jin hate Jio, and over time this hate would make him more strong, Satan claimed that Jin began to generate more and more hatred until he blame for all the deaths of their parents, even if they were not responsible, making a vicious circle of revenge and death (yes, as you can see, Satan describes what happened Sasuke in his story, and I say that I rejoices in the case of Seishi not do that, otherwise we would see the same idiocy in their work). But fortunately for the heroes of the story (readers) and personal misfortune of Satan, he says his hatred is not as great as he expected, and deep down in his being Jin began to accept the death of their parents, what disappoints Satan and as a result, he would kill him with his own black flames of his own hatred, they were so great that virtually destroyed the whole area where they were fighting, and with a mighty blow (like a rasengan with Amaterasu fire) he was going to kill him, but at the last minute thanks to a sample of Jin's blame in the form of a tear falling, Jio reacts and Satan loses control of his body, Jin prevents your death, but because that experience, unlike Sasuke, Jin sees that all this time was about to commit a terrible mistake, and because of that experience, begins to correct his path.**

 **As you can see, this idea is in both jobs, so if you thought Sasuke and his stupid development of "revenge on the village despite having no guilt" was last minute planning for the character, or that Masashi had no idea what he was doing with the development of Sasuke as a character, you're wrong, Masashi all the time he had planned, was perfectly clear that he was doing with Sasuke, and would explode in the character, showing what Satan wanted to do with Jin, and as you can see, this idea had a terrible execution, and sincerely look very hard to make this idea work in any of the two jobs, I'm not saying it's impossible, but I think that none of the brothers would to do well, and before you want to argue anything against Seishi, let me explain something, Chapter 3 of 666 Satan was published in mid-2001, while the chapters where Naruto and Sasuke fought for the first time in the Valley of the End were published between late 2003 and early 2004, Satan said three years earlier, the stupid character development that Sasuke would have before the first fight he would Sasuke against Naruto in the valley of the End, and seven years before Sasuke knew the truth behind the slaughter of his clan that led him to this pathetic plot twist to destroy Konoha.**

 **To conclude,** **Which version is better? Well, the answer is Jin, Sasuke began in a high place, but then went on down mountain, and truth are very few who may try to defend his stupid behavior, Jin after this appearance turned an interesting character and although he didn't appear many times in the story, but when he does, he becomes a character that gives good contributions to the plot of the story, and honestly is a great character, well developed, and more enjoyable than Sasuke.**


End file.
